Boredom, Torture and Stuffy Teachers
by shadowmoon1
Summary: Hello all! I hope you remember me- I'm back with a new and improved chapter, and hopefully a better work ethic! Please R&R like always! Jaa mata -
1. Default Chapter

Well, this is my first ever fanfiction! Yay! I don't really know how long this will turn out to be, but I'll probably finish it even if no one seems to like it (I hope that doesn't happen!). Yes I know the DBZ in high school idea isn't new, but I hope mine is different enough that it isn't boring. Ok, enough of my blabbering, on with the story!  
  
*.....* indicates a character is thinking  
  
(...) is me butting in  
  
Disclaimer: Ms. Lee, the teacher dude, the secretary and the principal are the extent of my possessions.  
  
Late Again ?!?!?!  
  
Bulma sighed as she rolled over and hit her alarm clock. *Why does school have to start so early? * she wondered. As always she didn't expect an answer, but she continued to ask.  
  
"Bulma, honey, are you awake?" called her mother up the stairs. She managed a groan in response. "Well, hurry up, dear. You know you can't be late again this semester." *Oh shit, that's right! * Bulma suddenly remembered. *Guess I'd better get my butt out of bed then. * She sighed loudly as she levered herself upright.  
  
She appeared downstairs a few minutes later to discover that breakfast was rice pudding (Is that even a breakfast food?) for about the fifth straight day.  
  
"Jeez Mom, did you get a bargain deal on an entire farm?" Bulma asked sarcastically.  
  
"No, silly. It's part of your father's latest experiment and he wasn't going to use it all, so I didn't want it to go bad."  
  
"Uhh, Mom, rice doesn't go bad for a long time. We don't have to eat it all right away."  
  
" We don't?" her mother replied. (How many times does she have to say it?) "Well then, I suppose I'll find something else for dinner." * Ewwww. I don't think I'll ask what she had planned. * thought Bulma wisely.  
  
* * *  
  
Later that morning Bulma was running frantically to get to first period. Just as she rounded the last corner the bell rang. * Oh shit,shit,shit! Kami please let the instructor be late. Just this once! * she thought desperately.  
  
Unfortunately for Bulma her luck was fading fast today. The teacher was in a particularly crabby mood and sent her to the principal for running in the halls, based upon her red face and panting. " Don't take your bad love life out on me." Bulma muttered to herself as she left the class. She wasn't quiet enough, however, and Ms.Lee said her comment meant a phone call home and a week's detention. * Great, another lovely day begins. * Bulma thought. * At least I think I got off easy. I must have been right, to make her that startled. * She shuddered, not wanting to contemplate even the remotest details of a teacher's sex life.  
  
Bulma was too lost in her musing to notice someone striding angrily down the hall. She made an "oomph"-ing noise as she was shoved into the lockers.  
  
"Hey, watch where you're going!" she yelled out. The spiky, black- haired head turned slowly in response.  
  
"Were you directing that at me?" the head's owner asked.  
  
"Well, yeah, since there's obviously no one else around." Bulma replied with more than a touch of sarcasm. (Ahhh, what a wonderful thing, that)  
  
"Don't you even know who I am? That must be it, otherwise you wouldn't still be standing there."  
  
"No, I don't know you. And at this point, frankly, I don't care to." * Who does this guy think he is anyway? Mr. Campus-oh-look-at-me-hotshot? *  
  
"Good. I don't feel like telling. If you're that lost in your own world, do the rest of us a favor and stay there." he shot back, crossing his tan arms over his tan chest.  
  
"Oooh. Well, excuse me, tough boy. So sorry I'm not up on the latest social bulletins." Before he could come up with an appropriate come back a teacher stepped outside his door.  
  
"Who's out there? What are you two doing out of class? Where are your passes?" the squat man demanded.  
  
The two delinquents stared at each other before Bulma answered. "Well I was on my way to the principal's office before this jerk nearly ran me over."  
  
"Hey! You weren't watching where you were going." Bulma glared back at him, a stare he returned in equal measure.  
  
"As much as I'd like to believe you Miss..."  
  
"Briefs."  
  
"Miss Briefs, you have yet to produce a hall pass, and you, young man, have yet to give me a plausible reason as to your wandering." The teacher concluded his little tirade with a satisfied "hmph."  
  
"Car trouble." was the boy's response. * Yeah, riiiiiight. * thought Bulma.* Probably still hung over from his weekend. * She handed over the pass Ms. Lee had given her. The teacher was too busy examining it to notice the boy slowly backing away.  
  
"Ahem." said Bulma. The teacher looked up. "Cough." she explained. He went back to scrutinizing the pass. * Jeez, can't he take a hint? * wondered Bulma. After freezing in his tracks her co-delinquent was continuing his "stealthy" getaway. She tried coughing a couple more times but only succeeded in being offered a drink. "No thanks, I'm fine." she said. * Agaargh! He's almost around the corner. I can't let him get away- he ran into me! *  
  
"Well Miss Briefs, I believe I have convinced myself that this is genuine. You'd better proceed straight to the principal without any delays. As for you, young man......" The teacher trailed off, looking about for his next victim. "Where did you go?"  
  
The boy had taken his chance and slipped around the corner, no doubt running as soon as he thought it safe. * That little.....How dare he! * screamed Bulma mentally. * It's all his fault the teacher came out anyway. Boy, does he have some nerve.*  
  
"Miss Briefs!" Bulma snapped back to the here and now. " As I was saying, you'd best go straight to the office and I'd better not hear of any dilly-dallying! Understood?"  
  
"Yes, sir." replied Bulma meekly. * Damn, there goes plan A. *  
  
"Good. I'll go find your companion myself. He can't have gotten far." * Oh yes he could have. Especially with him running and you in the shape you're in.* she thought to herself. The teacher made sure she was heading in the right direction before huffing around the corner.  
  
Bulma made her way as slowly as possible to the office. After again reciting her sorry tale she was made to sit and wait for what seemed like an eternity. Other students passed in and out either gave her smug looks or ignored her altogether. Then Bulma's friend ChiChi walked in. She asked the secretary for what she needed and turned to Bulma while the lady searched for it.  
  
"What's up?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Oh, I was late and then told off the teacher." Bulma mouthed back.  
  
"Oooh. What'd ya say to her?"  
  
"I made a comment on the quality of the romantic sections of her life." ChiChi winced in sympathy. "I think the only reason I'm here is because it hit too close to the truth."  
  
"Bulma! You didn't.." her response was cut off as the secretary returned.  
  
"Here you are dear. That should be enough."  
  
"Thanks Ms. Spellington (stupid name, I know)" said ChiChi as she smiled sweetly. She turned to leave and signaled Bulma that they'd talk later.  
  
"The principal will see you now, young lady," the secretary continued. Her demeanor had changed back to its sour normalcy. * Ugh, I hate it when people call me that.* thought Bulma disgustedly. She followed the secretary's finger to a door in the back wall of the office and opened it gingerly. The balding man on the phone motioned for her to come in and take a seat.  
  
"Uh-huh. Yes, really I do sweetie....No, really truly, I do love you snookems.....No, I love you more.......Uh-huh, yes I do....". He continued and on in a sing-songy voice that nearly made Bulma puke. (Me too) * Oh no. This has not been a good day for keeping the school and private lives separate. Although I may be able to use this somehow...* Bulma stored the information away for use at a later date. Just then the principal concluded his sickening conversation.  
  
"Well, why are you here? Swearing, drinking, being a general nuisance?"  
  
"Ummmmm, I guess I thought your secretary would have told you. I was late and then the teacher kicked me out, so I made a comment to myself. Only I didn't say it quietly enough and she heard. So she sent me down here, gave me a week's detention and is going to call my parents."  
  
"Huh, is that all? What kind of a comment did you make?" * Gee, this isn't the way I though he'd respond. No screaming, no quiet but tedious lectures. Well, at least not so far.*  
  
"I said something to the effect that she had a bad romantic life."  
  
"Who's your homeroom teacher?"  
  
"Ms. Lee."  
  
"Oh, that old coot? No wonder she was upset, it's probably true!" He laughed and slapped his knee at his oh-so-witty statement. * Now I really am worried.* thought Bulma* Aliens didn't take over during the weekend, did they? I'm sure I would have heard about it.* "Well, considering this is the first time you've offended a teacher, I think we can drop the phone call home. However," he continued more seriously, "you have been late on numerous occasions before this, so you'll have to serve the week's detention. If you behave well I'll consider erasing one of your tardies."  
  
Bulma couldn't believe it. Ms. Lee would be furious when she found out. "Uhhh, thank you. Should I go back to class now?" * No, no. Please Kami, no!*  
  
"Yes, there's no sense in you missing your other classes. Besides, homeroom's nearly over. Ms.Lee shouldn't be able to torment you too badly." * Well, it's still a pretty good deal.* thought Bulma as she rose to leave.* A week's detention. Maybe I'll get some homework done for a change.*  
  
Next chapter: Will Bulma actually go back to class? Will Ms.Lee go berserk? And who was that kid in the hall anyway? (As if you couldn't guess) Stay tuned for the next installment of .......  
  
Boredom, Torture and Stuffy Teachers  
  
AN: Hey guys, hope you liked it. Turned out to be longer than I thought, lucky you! I need a last name for vegeta for the next chap. Any help at all would be appreciated. Thanks! And don't forget to review!! ^-^  
  
critisim 


	2. Dum,Dum, Dum....Detention

Hi again. Well, in spite of very low reviews (only 2) for my first chapter, I decided to post the second one. Maybe it'll help to have it back on the first page, although the update thing doesn't appear to be functioning right. Oh well. This one is much shorter, but that way I think I can get chap 3 out sooner. Ok, enough of me...thanks to pocket mouse for the inspiration for veggie's last name!  
  
Disclaimer: same as last chap, you get the drill.  
  
Dum, dum, dum......Detention  
  
The rest of Bulma's day went fairly uneventfully. In English she had actually done her homework, which nearly gave the teacher a heart attack. As always she took a nap in math while waiting for the dummies to catch up. Chichi never ceased to be amazed that she could sleep through the lecture and still have the highest score in the class. Bulma, on the other hand, stood in awe of Chichi's ability to actually comprehend the books they read in English. She could get more out of a single paragraph than the author had intended for the entire book! Being as they were friends, they helped each other out. Never cheating though; Chichi would freak if Bulma just gave her the answers and no explanation. * Boy, do I feel sorry for her kid, * Bulma thought. * If she ever loosens up enough to have one, that is...hahaha.*  
  
After the bell rang, Bulma had just enough time to say hi and bye to Chi before she had to get to detention. She found her loading a monstrous pile of books into her pack.  
  
"Hey Chichi. What are all those for?" she asked hurriedly.  
  
"Well, the teacher decided it would be fun to assign us a ten-page report in history. It wouldn't be that unusual, except that he's working with the English teacher. So we have two class periods to work on it, but it has to be historically and grammatically correct. On top of that, its due Friday!" Chichi sighed loudly as she hefted her bag up. It looked as if it would tip her over.  
  
"Are you sure you need all those tonight? I'd be happy to give you a ride, but I've got detention. If you don't mind waiting around for an hour, though?"  
  
"No, that's ok. I gotta get home and go babysit anyway. You have fun in detention, hear me? Don't let the old man get you down!" she called as Bulma raced down the hallway. "She's gonna be late, I can feel it."  
  
Surprisingly enough, Bulma was not late. Someone had moved the starting time back to ten minutes after the last bell, presumably so students could collect their work. No one actually used the time for that, but it was a good intention.  
  
Bulma slid into one of the few unoccupied seats. * Wow, lots of kids in trouble. Maybe they're putting together a sampling of the school's Best and Brightest. Now that would be a sorry sight, if they were it.* She didn't include herself, of course; she was easily one of the most intelligent in the school, though she didn't show it often. Bulma looked around her to see if she knew anyone. She was surprised when she spotted a familiar head of black hair in the corner. * Huh, wonder how he got here? That teacher couldn't have caught him, could he? Nah, gotta be something else. * He must have felt her staring because he turned to glare at her. Bulma quickly found an interesting poster on the wall behind him. Just then, the teacher walked in.  
  
"Well, I have the dubious pleasure of being in charge of this motley bunch today, so that means you follow my instructions and don't talk back. First thing we're going to do is take roll. I'm sure more that a few 'forgot' they were supposed to be here. Abigail Bogart?"  
  
*My, my. That was certainly an impressive start. Doubt he can keep it up, though. There's some hard- headed people here. Points for blustering.* The teacher had continued down the list while Bulma carried on her inner monologue.  
  
"Bulma Briefs?" he called. Bulma was startled back to the real world and nearly fell out of her chair.  
  
"What? Huh?"  
  
" I'll take that marvelously incoherent response to mean that you are, in fact, present. Moving on, Kitty Cuthret?"  
  
*Well then Mr. So-and-so. Sorry I didn't respond in a timely manner. I do not have my ugly ass stuck on a high horse like you appear to. And cut the fancy language, Half these kids couldn't get you even if you did speak in tiny words.* Bulma was ready to continue her rant, but decided to stop before she did something stupid. * Kami, please tell me he's just the watchdog for one day. Please! * She pulled out of her thoughts just in time to hear the name of her near-flattener.  
  
"Vegeta Baryn?" Was Bulma imagining things, or did the supervisor sound a little apprehensive? There was a grunt from the corner in response and the guard moved on without comment.  
  
*Now that's strange, * mused Bulma. * Normally he would have made him say an actual word. Maybe that Vegeta dude's rich or something. A movie star perhaps.* Bulma found that a little hard to believe. She wasn't high on the social ladder, but somehow she had the feeling that even the rats would know if there were a famous movie star attending her school. *Well, maybe he's not that famous. He probably does indie work and the teacher has been awestricken by his brilliance, however unlikely that sounds. What about the son of a politician? *  
  
Bulma didn't notice that she had returned to staring at Vegeta. He had glared at her a while, but when that failed, he flipped her off. Not very subtly either, but the teacher seemed not to notice. It had the desired effect upon Bulma, however, and she quickly dropped her gaze. *Oh, Kami! Now he probably thinks I have a crush in him. How bad could this get? No, wait, I don't want to know! *  
  
  
  
All right, that's it for this chapter. Bulma was right thinking she doesn't want to know, but trust me; she'll get some first-hand experience on the next installment of........Bordom, Torture and Stuffy Teachers! Don't forget to REVIEW!! Thanks! ^_^ 


	3. Facing the 'rents

I'm baaaack! Did you miss me? No? No one? * Glares and hands shoot up * That's better. I'm on a sugar high or something right now, so ignore any stuff that doesn't make sense. This chap is a lil' short, but I cut it that way so this would get back to the top of the heap. I'm working on another idea too, and hopefully it will be up soon ^_~ Well, enough delays, on with the fic!!  
  
I don't own DBZ. I have to remind myself of that daily.  
  
Oh! Thoughts will now be shown with ::.......::  
  
Facing the 'rents  
  
Bulma survived detention only by dint of pinching her thigh every time she so much as glanced towards Vegeta's corner. ::Great, now I'm even more suspect of a crush! He probably thinks that I can't look at him without going weak at the knees or something equally wimpy. Pah, as if Bulma Briefs would ever do such a thing.:: She turned her attention back to the English paper she was supposed to be writing. For some odd reason, words refused to appear on the paper, and glaring wasn't helping any. :: If only Chi was here, she'd help me get started. But no, she's a good girl and never gets detention. Gah, why can't I focus?! ::  
  
Bulma decided that she had a serious case of writer's block (AN: something we're all familiar with) that could only be solved by reading the graffiti on her desk. ::Justin sure gets around she thought. Chelsea, Mary, can't read that one- must have been a bad split. Brittany...::. The list continued clear down the left side of the desk. Other, equally intelligent, beings had added commentary to some names. ::Hmmm, I wonder if anyone has ever done a study of gossip on inanimate objects. I bet you could learn a lot, from the desks and bathroom walls. You could have at least three season's worth of soap opera! Geez, first they can't spell, and then someone does the inevitable and proclaims writing on walls is stupid, ON THE WALL!!! Have we got candidates for MENSA or what? :: Bulma sighed and shook her head as she went back to staring at her unwritten paper.  
  
* * *  
  
In the end the essay did get written, although how much sense it made was up for debate. Bulma took a deep breath of fresh air as she stepped outside. It was a little after four p.m. and the air shimmered in the heat. :: Middle of September and it's still warm enough to wear shorts. This is some strange weather, not that I'm complaining. :: Bulma hated the cold and semi-wished the weather would stay like this forever. Only semi, though; she liked bonfires and there was no chance of one in this heat. ::Oh well, I'll last a couple weeks. If only it weren't so dry.:: All the grass had long ago turned brown and the leaves were doing the same. Reports of bush fires were a daily routine. It was good business for Capsule Corp., however. Their water tanks were in high demand.  
  
Bulma sighed once again as she wiped beads of sweat from her forehead. Her car was sure to be warm enough to roast .... a roast. (AN: Aren't I clever? No? Not even a groan?) At least she still had it. If her parents ever found out that she had detention, that would be the first thing to go. ::Hn, maybe I can make up a really convincing story. Or maybe they won't notice I've been gone. Yeah, and maybe hell will freeze over! NO, I just won't mention anything until they ask. Could be my lucky day.::  
  
She drove slowly up the gravel drive. There was no sign of any search parties, but that didn't mean Bulma was safe. She pulled quietly into her garage, wincing at the squeaky door. ::Got to get that fixed ::she reminded herself. :: Can't have it alerting my 'rents when I go out.:: Bulma swung the door shut just hard enough for it to catch. She was glad there was a separate stairway leading to her wing. With any luck, she could stay up there and avoid her parents until dinnertime.  
  
And so ends chapter tres ( that's 3 if'n ya don't know Spanish) of Boredom, Torture and Stuffy Teachers. Tune in next time to see if Bulma's parents ground her until the end of time. Also the rest of the gang is introduced and a problem arises! Well, it might, if I can think of one. Don't forget to review! Adios!! 


	4. I'm free!!!

I'm baaaack! Sorry it's been so long, but we just got new classes and all the teachers think it's a good idea to start the semester with a project. I'm hoping this chap is longer ;) Thanks to Night Pheonix for reviewing and pointing out the names weren't in alphabetical order. I thought of veggie's name as I wrote and didn't put it in the right place-my first big mistake!!! So, here it is at last, chapter four!!  
  
Thanks go out to those who reviewed: blue-goddess65, archangel-bulma, Night Pheonix, Padawan Rika, Silvermaamutez, Sally, Nimbus and kayakara. You guys make me feel loved!! ^_^  
  
Don't own, Don't sue, you wouldn't get anything.  
  
I'm Free!!!  
  
Bulma appeared downstairs at 6pm sharp. There was no way she was going to be late and risk getting yelled at for that as well.  
  
"Where's Dad?" she asked her mother, seeing only two places set.  
  
"Oh, didn't I tell you, honey? He's at some sort of conference in America. He won't be home for a week." Bulma couldn't believe her luck. The more she'd thought about it, she'd been sure her dad would ground her all year. This was just too good.  
  
"No, I don't remember hearing that. It's too bad he's gotta be gone that long." ::Careful, Bulma. Don't lay it on too thick.::  
  
"Why, dear? Did you need his help with something? I'm sure he'd come back if it was important."  
  
"No!" Bulma practically shouted. "No, I mean, he's all paid for, right? It'd be a shame for him to have to come home early. It's just..." She racked her brain for an explanation. "I just have a project to do for school. I'm gonna be at ChiChi's house for about an hour after school all week." There, that was a decent one. It explained away detention, too. Her mom trusted her, so there wouldn't be any awkward questions like wasn't CC a better place to work on it. ::I kinda hate to lie to her, but I definitely do NOT want to be stuck here all year.::  
  
Bunny's sunny smile returned just as the timer dinged. "Oh, there's dinner! I hope you like it, dear. It's a new recipe."  
  
"Uh, it doesn't include rice, does it?"  
  
* * *  
  
Fortunately, dinner did not have rice in any form. Bulma made her escape as soon as rinsed her plate. Bunny was bound to be lonely, and normally Bulma wouldn't have minded staying, but she had other things to do, There was the usual assignment in math, but that only required half her attention.  
  
The remainder was focused on Saturday. One of Bulma's favorite bands was playing at a club nearby. She had been afraid that when her parents heard about her detention she wouldn't be able to go. But that problem had been taken care of. Now, all she had to decide was if she wanted to bring a friend and what to wear. Bulma didn't consider herself vain, but you never know who you might meet.  
  
After some consideration, she decided to go by herself. ChiChi wasn't into this sort of thing and would just complain. 18 had gone before but Bulma thought she'd heard her mention going out with Krillen. :: Now there's an odd couple if there ever was one. They seem to like each other, though. If only I could find someone as nice. Ok Bulma, don't start thinking like that. You're happy now and that's all that matters.:: Bulma had had a date or two in her life, but never a serious boyfriend. Sometimes she envied 18 and Krillen, or Chi and Goku. But then Goku would do something incredibly dumb and she'd appreciate being single even more.  
  
Bulma decided her outfit could wait and turned on the TV. A quick scan showed her that there was nothing good on, so she popped in the newest Final Fantasy and resumed her saved game. (AN: I really suck at video games. I've only played FF8 once and spent most of my time running into walls. Use your imagination to see how she's doing.) Taking a break seemed to have helped and she solved her problem easily.  
  
Three hours later she had completed two new levels and her eyes were starting to ache. She saved her game and replaced the disc in its case. Looking at the clock she saw it was only 10:30. ::Hmm, should I sleep now and be awake tomorrow, or not and sleep in class?:: After long and hard thought, and several yawns, she decided it was time to turn in. ::If I don't get some sleep soon, I'll be late and that would NOT be good. Besides, I'm libel to lie awake for at least half an hour, and I still have to shower. Good, it won't be too early.::  
  
Bulma was definitely a typical teen in that she preferred nighttime activities. Her parents seemed to think this odd and had set her bedtime at 9:30. It was never enforced, however, because they were often asleep by then. Bulma was sure she would never understand their compulsion to rise with the sun. True, she was sometimes awake when it did rise, but only because she had yet to go to bed. During the summer one of her favorite habits was watching the sunrise from her roof. So what if she slept past noon? Nothing good started until nightfall anyway.  
  
Her musings had carried Bulma into her bathroom. She ran the water to get it good and hot while she pulled off her clothes. Shampoo, conditioner and soap later, she turned the spray off and wrapped herself in a big towel. Aah, they can wait a while. Bulma thought, referring to her legs. :: It's not like I'm wearing shorts or anything.:: (AN: No, there hasn't been a sudden change in the weather, Bulma just doesn't wear shorts to school.) She gave her hair a quick rub to start it drying. The aqua strands were so fine it didn't take long for then to air-dry.  
  
Bulma pulled a pair of boxers and a tank top from the clean pile and put them on. She made sure her windows were open and the screen doors were the only ones closed on the balcony. The bed had been made at some point during the day, so Bulma flung the covers towards the end. She flopped belly down onto the mattress and fell almost immediately into a dreamless sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
The week went by without any further incidents. Bulma explained her plan to ChiChi, who reluctantly agreed to it. Bunny never suspected anything, so it was never put to the test.  
  
Bulma sighed as she shifted in her chair. It was the last period of the day and she was ready to go. :: Good thing it's Friday. I don't know how much longer I can take this being good stuff.:: In order to avoid another detention, or any unwanted attention from a teacher, she had been unusually quiet this week. Not silent, though, she knew that would only make her look suspicious. Now all she had to do was survive her last hour of torture and she'd be free.  
  
:: Not as easy as it sounds. Mr. Crapapple has been on my case since the first day. It's getting harder to bite my tongue. Aggg, I'd rather rip his out of his head!:: Bulma had to stop there; she was going to get too worked up. :: It's probably just the heat; everyone's on edge from it. Chi looked like she was going to kill me this morning! Well, I guess I deserved it, making that crack about her and Goku. But I couldn't resist that opening!::  
  
Bulma dragged herself back to reality just in time to catch the handout being passed back. The teacher somehow managed to get several worksheets out in the short time before the bell rang. Bulma stayed in her seat to avoid getting squashed by the mass exodus. It wasn't like she had anywhere fun to run to anyway. Detention was not high on her list of things she wanted to do. ::Think positive, Bulma. It's the last hour you'll ever have to endure of that jackass.::  
  
She colleted her books and hurried to the door before the teacher could notice her hanging around. History teachers were notorious for being overly eager when a student appeared to want help. Bulma wasn't about to give him a chance. :: Still, he's better than the donkey you'll be seeing next. And now there's not even Mr. Hotshot to entertain you.:: Vegeta had, apparently, only a day of detention. That was standard policy for skipping a class. Bulma only knew this because he had appeared in her second hour government class Tuesday. The teacher must have really wanted to make an impression on him, because she asked if his extra time at school had been enjoyable. Since she had asked in front of the class, Vegeta hadn't been able to tell her off like Bulma was sure he'd wanted to. He had only grunted in reply, ignoring the glare the teacher gave him.  
  
Bulma entered the room detention was held in with a mix of joy and resentment. She was happy because this was her last day, but she was sure it wouldn't be a good one. The watcher ad given her a look that said he'd be on her if she made one little mistake. ::This isn't fair. He never goes after the other kids this badly. Why does he hate me so much?:: Bulma had pondered this question every time she thought about detention. It had crossed her mind that maybe, in some sick and twisted way, the teacher was attracted to her. This possibility had so completely disgusted her that she had resolutely pushed it out of her mind. ::Ugghh, it still does. No, Bulma, just don't think about it. Keep remembering that this is your last 45 minutes of him. Then you can avoid this hall for the rest of your high school years.:: Bulma did as she thought and started straight down at her desk for the rest of detention. When the bell rang she was up out of her seat and out the door almost before it had finished. ::YES!! I'm free!! Yesyesyesyesyes!! :: thought Bulma ecstatically as she ran to her car. She planned on getting off of school property as fast as legally allowed so HE wouldn't be able to catch her for any imagined fault.  
  
Bulma was just out of the parking lot and on the road when she glanced in her rearview mirror and saw the donkey run out and look frantically for her car. He spotted her and she just revved her engine in response. ::I'll never have to see you again! HA! take that and shove it up your already crowded ass!!::  
  
And so ends chapter four. I apologize if the ending seems a little rushed, I wanted to start the next chap on the weekend. Thanks for reading, now click that little button and let your opinions be heard!!! Thanks again! 


	5. Don't Stand so Near the Speakers

Hello, it's me again. Sorry I've taken so long to update*dodges tomatoes* School got the better of me. But now I've had three days off, so here it is, chapter five!! And it's a long one, too, to make up for it's lateness.  
  
The whole song used in this chap is "Mr. Chainsaw" by Alkaline Trio. The little fragment is from a local band called Dropsy (I think).  
  
Haven't you gotten the point by now?  
  
Don't Stand so Near the Speakers  
  
Saturday dawned bright and annoyingly early. Bulma was awakened by the sunlight hitting her straight in the face. Bunny, ever helpful, must have come in and opened the blinds. :: Aggrhh, now I won't be able to get back to sleep. I really need it, too, I'll be up late tonight.:: Following Bulma's theory that nothing good started until dark, the concert didn't start until 9 pm. ::It's a good thing Dad's not here this week, he'd never have let me go.:: Dr. Briefs was fairly lenient with Bulma, but he didn't approve of her going to punk shows. Bulma would have concocted some excuse, but, more likely than not, he would have seen through it. ::Poor Mom, sometimes I feel sorry for her, being so gullible. She never had any doubts when I told her I'd be staying the night at ChiChi's. And I know she knows that Chi's 'rents don't let anyone over for more than an afternoon. Oh, well.::  
  
Bulma spent most of the day up in her room. The English teacher had assigned a "quick" report due Monday. Of course, her idea of quick was five pages, typed, NOT double-spaced. Luckily she had let them choose the topic. Bulma hadn't felt like doing much research (AN: who does?) so she had chosen to explain a Capsule car. She was an expert at fixing them, so she didn't figure it'd be too hard. ::The only problem now is not sounding like an instruction manual. Hmm, I wonder if I need some blueprints for reference. No, you've got it all in your head. Quit stalling, Bulma. The sooner you have this whipped out, the sooner you can leave.::  
  
Contrary to what many people, mainly her dad, thought, Bulma had an excellent work ethic. When she put her mind to it, that was. It required all her self-discipline and some creative filler sentences, but the report was finished around one. ::Whew, finally! I thought I wasn't going to have enough. Now, it's time for some lunch. Making up a load of crap is hard work.::  
  
A turkey sandwich, chips and a Dr. Pepper later, Bulma headed back up to her room. She surveyed the contents of her closet, looking for an outfit suited to lots of jumping, shoving and sweat. ::Hm, I haven't worn these in a while.:: she thought, pulling out a pair of blue and red plaid pants. Another quick spelunk produced a long sleeved fishnet shirt and a ripped black tee to go over it. No matter how many times Bulma tore through her shoe pile, she couldn't find her combat boots. She needed those; none of her other shoes would hold up under the abuse they were likely to get. ::Wait a sec; I remember what happened to them. I loaned them to 18 when she did that nature hike thing. And then the bear attacked in the middle of the night and they all ran out of camp. Great, I'm going to have to get a new pair now. They won't be broken in, but they'll be better than anything I've got now. If I hurry, maybe I can make it to the army surplus store before it closes.::  
  
* * *  
  
Even though she sped the entire way, Bulma got to town half an hour after the store closed. She scoured the second hand shops, hoping she'd find a pair at least near her size. No such luck. That left only one option: the mall.  
  
Bulma avoided the mall as much as possible. She always got strange looks and ended up with the most obnoxious sales clerks. 75% of the time she was stopped by security. That wasn't always so bad; she enjoyed the looks on their faces when she told then who her father was. Truth be told, she didn't like the idea that being her father's daughter gave her certain privileges, but she'd used them to help her friends more than once.  
  
She pulled into the parking lot full of regret. This being a Saturday afternoon, it was packed. Bulma vowed to get in and out as quickly as possible. ::It's a good thing I'm dressed semi-normal. Otherwise I'd be here until dinner! :: She tended to dress for comfort on the weekends, so she was wearing baggy nylon pants and a faded t-shirt from some amusement park. ::Also a good thing I'm not wearing platforms. I swear I've walked half a mile by now!!:: Soon enough she reached the entrance, barely missing being run over by some wannabe gangster. Bulma would have flipped him off, but she noticed security watching her already. ::Ahh, the price you pay for being beautiful:: she thought with a wry smile. Once inside her first shoe store she discovered a horrible fact. Combat boots were apparently the newest "in" thing. This meant that the first three stores were completely sold out, even of the tan workboots. The next two had only cheap imitations the Bulma knew would fall apart after an hour.  
  
It was nearing five when Bulma made it to the last shoe store. This one was her best chance. It was a men's store, located on the top floor in a back corner. The crowds weren't nearly as bad up here and they were mostly adults. Bulma received more stares up here but it was worth in the end. She found the perfect pair of black boots, complete with zippers and buckles. They fit her like they had been made specifically for her foot. As she paid for them, the clerk explained that they were the last of a shipment of motorcycle boots. The bigger sizes had all sold out, but middle-aged men didn't have tiny feet.  
  
Bulma stopped at the food court for a milkshake before she hurried home. She'd told her mom that ChiChi had invited her over for dinner. Bunny was outside tending her flowerbeds when Bulma pulled in.  
  
"Oh, there you are! Hi, honey. ChiChi called not too long ago. I told her you'd be over soon."  
  
"Ok. I'd better hurry then. " ::Thank you Chi for going along with whatever my mom said.::  
  
"Alright, sweetie. Don't speed now."  
  
"I won't Mom!" called Bulma as she raced up the stairs. She had barely reached the top before she started shedding her clothes. It felt like everything she hated about the mall had invaded her pores. She wasn't going anywhere until she had a good cleansing. (AN: I will not go into detail about Bulma showering at this time. I'm saving that kind of thing until later ^_~ If you must know, lets say she uses lavender- and mint- fragranced things. Ok, back to the fic.)  
  
Bulma re-emerged 15 minutes later in what had to be the shortest shower of her life. She pulled out clean underwear and bra and threw on the outfit she'd chosen earlier. Her new combat boots were next, then her bettered leather jacket. She always kept a book bag of essentials filled and stashed by her window. She grabbed this as she flipped out the lights and closed the door behind her.  
  
She grinned like a maniac as she peeled out of the driveway. Bulma pushed the 'play' button on her CD player and grinned even wider when the CD started. Within seconds she was singing along.  
  
When was it you  
  
Lost your youth or traded  
  
It for something more for  
  
Them so jaded  
  
She had the windows rolled down and the wind made her powder blue hair stream behind her. It was also making it hard to hear, so she turned up the volume and continued singing at the top of her lungs.  
  
Why is it that you've never said  
  
I love you more than just a friend  
  
I pray this gridlock never ends  
  
And when we get there just depends  
  
Bulma didn't have any real plan in mind for what she was going to do until 9. Actually, 8:30 would be more like it; there was always a crowd on Saturdays and Bulma wanted to make sure got a spot up front.  
  
I found out recently  
  
That you are leaving  
  
For good I hope  
  
I softly tell my ceiling  
  
::Hn, who's playing tonight?:: she thought as she pulled up to a red light. ::I know I've got the flyer somewhere...:: Just then the light turned green. :: I'll stop at a gas station. Prolly should fill up anyway and haven't had anything except that milkshake since lunch. Moshing won't be much fun with an empty stomach!:: Bulma spotted a Kwikie Mart up ahead and pulled into a free pump.  
  
It's better now to be alive  
  
Sleeping is my 9 to 5  
  
I'm having nightmares all the time  
  
Of running out of words that rhyme  
  
She filled her gas tank, shivering a little in the wind. The heat of the day was dissipating quickly. Bulma picked up an order of breadsticks with nacho cheese (AN: Yum!) and a Surge when she went inside to pay. She figured she was going to need the energy from the caffeine. She set the stuff on the passenger's seat as she pulled away from the pump and into a parking spot to eat.  
  
Everything that you could never say  
  
Would never matter anyway  
  
I took a hammer and two nails  
  
To my eardrums long ago  
  
::That could certainly describe some of the bands. Especially the one who had just gotten together that afternoon!! Sheesh, you think they would've known better. At least they had sense enough to quit early. Right, now where's that flyer?::  
  
Before that steak knife took my eyes  
  
I looked up to the sky  
  
For the last thing I would ever see  
  
For the last time I'd cry  
  
Bulma finally located it stuffed in the glove box. ::Hey! ButtMuncher's playing! That means I can see Mona!:: Mona Carlisle was possibly the single coolest person on Earth, at least in Bulma's opinion. Not only was she the bass player in a neat-o band, but she also happened to be trapped in that form of torture known as high school. Most of Bulma's punker friends has either a) graduated and gone to community college, b) graduated and were working whatever jobs they could get, or c) dropped out. Bulma could count on Mona to be sympathetic about her detention.  
  
When was it that you  
  
Sold your life or wasted  
  
Every bite of that small  
  
Slice you never tasted  
  
Bulma sighed as she looked at the clock. It was only 6:50. ::What am I going to do for two hours? I don't want to just drive around aimlessly. Hmmm, there's always the arcade. Yeah, I haven't been there in a while.::  
  
I guess I should be one to talk  
  
There's nights that I can't even walk  
  
There's days I couldn't give a fuck  
  
And in between is where I'm stuck  
  
There was a new game at the arcade and it was hard enough to keep Bulma occupied until she had to leave. She was going to have to hurry if she wanted a spot at the front, plus there was an impatient line behind her. ::Hmm, there seems to be more people here than usual. Must be something going on before the show.:: As soon as she turned the engine off, Bulma could hear the crowd inside. It sounded to be mostly male and slightly drunk. ::Great, just great. Now I'm gonna have to fend off fat, middle- aged men.:: She unbuckled her belt and craned her head until she could see the sign in front.  
  
From blocks away I heard somebody screaming  
  
That small child inside of you that you left bleeding  
  
You stabbed him up not once but twice  
  
Cubicles will now suffice  
  
She spotted the show advertised in small letters at the bottom, but when she read the big print it made her spirits sink. 'Mapleville's Very Own Fight Club! Test Yourself Saturday at 7PM!' ::Shit. Drunk and angry fat guys ready to fight. Who's the genius that scheduled this and the show on the same night? You just know there's going to be problems.::  
  
Some say it's the roll of the dice  
  
I think they're wrong I know I'm right  
  
Every breath that I could barely breathe  
  
Could barely make it past my teeth  
  
None of the crowd here for the show tonight were what you'd call 'buff'. But, as puny as they looked, they were tough as nails. You had to be when you were being picked on constantly. Punkers looked out for one another, too, which was more then Bulma was willing to bet about the crowd now. ::They'd probably turn on each other, given the chance. I hope everyone can keep their heads on straight tonight. The last thing I need is to end up in jail.:: Bulma knew that's what it would come to, too. If anyone threatened her or her friends, they could be sure they'd meet her fist in the future. Her knee, too. Punkers had a lot of tricks they could use to get their opponent down, giving them a chance to get as far away as possible.  
  
I took a blowtorch to both of  
  
My kings a long, long time ago  
  
Every step that I could barely take  
  
Every one more difficult to make  
  
Bulma looked at the clock, glowing green in the darkness. ::8:25. I think I'll stay out here a while. No sense in taking anymore chances than I have to. I just hope the rest of us have enough sense to do the same. Geez, how long can some beat-downs take?!:: She was getting jumpier as the minutes crawled by. There had been a big fight a couple of months ago; one Bulma had had the misfortune to be involved in. The experience was one she wasn't eager to repeat.  
  
Mr. Chainsaw came and took  
  
My legs a long, long time ago  
  
In case you're wondering I'm singing  
  
About growing up about giving in  
  
By 8:40 Bulma was too tense to continue sitting in the car. It was getting cold, too. She decided to be brave and try her luck inside. Here goes nothing. she thought with a deep breath. At the door she paid the cover. The bouncer didn't ask for any ID, so she didn't give one. Technically the punk show was 'all ages', so there was no alcohol being served. It wasn't 9 yet, however, so the bar was still open and quite popular.  
  
In case you're wondering  
  
We're singing about growing up  
  
About giving up  
  
And giving in  
  
Bulma managed to find an empty chair in the corner. She pressed herself into the wall, trying not to attract too much attention. So far, it seemed to be working. She quickly scanned the crowd, looking for people she knew. There were quite a few here already, scattered throughout the crowd in small groups. Bulma nodded to the ones who made eye contact and raised their glasses. ::Good, they all look like they don't want a repeat either.::  
  
Satisfied that all was well for now, she turned her attention to the 'ring'. It looked like a bad cross between the WWF and Celebrity Deathmatch. Luckily, none of the participants were wearing outrageous costumes, but there were enough cheap wrestling moves to make up for it. Actually, it seemed like the contestants agreed what style of fighting they'd use. 'Wrestling' was by far the most popular, but boxing and karate had also been chosen. The announcer's voice crackled over the loudspeaker as one of the current combatants fell hard on the mat.  
  
"And DOWN goes Deadman! One, two-" The crowd joined in the countdown, slamming their glasses on the table. Deadman showed no sign of movement as he was dragged out of the ring.  
  
"That means Spartacus is STILL the night's undefeated champ! There's time for one more match, who's brave, or foolish, enough to challenge Spartacus? Anyone?"  
  
::Kami, I can't believe I'm sitting here watching this. I must be losing brain cells by the second.:: An expectant hush fell over the crowd as a challenger slowly stood up. He was across the ring from Bulma and behind some people, so she couldn't see him at all.  
  
"Do we have a challenger? We do! And what does he call himself?"  
  
"Baryn" came the quiet, yet forceful, reply.  
  
"BARYN! Step up to the plate. What will your fighting form for this match be? Spartacus has graciously agreed to any you may choose."  
  
"Kickboxing." Bulma sucked in a deep breath as she felt her face turn red. She had been holding it ever since the challenger had announced his name. ::Baryn? It can't be Vegeta, can it? Nah, it's not him. He doesn't have enough guts to fight someone like this.:: Bulma caught her breath again as the crowd parted to let the challenger through. ::Kami! It is Vegeta! Now this I gotta see. I wonder if he runs away in the ring as well as he does from teachers.:: Bulma knew she was probably yammering to herself just to keep her mind off Vegeta being here. Ever since that day in the hall and detention, she had been a little, well, obsessed wasn't the right term. True, she didn't consider him hard on the eyes. (AN: Who would? heeheeheee*grins at the veggie figure sitting on the table*) She thought it was a good thing that she could admit this to herself, even though she found him a complete nuisance.  
  
Vegeta ducked under the ropes. He had pulled off his T-shirt and windbreaker pants, revealing the black wife beater and red silky shorts underneath. He accepted the helmet and mouthpiece from the assistant, putting them on. He bounced from foot to foot, stretching his neck muscles. A quick nod to the referee, then the bell rang and the fight began.  
  
Bulma had just turned her head to see who was coming in the door when a roar went up from the crowd. She looked back in time to see Vegeta raise his fist in the air. ::What? He won? Already?? That was fast.:: Bulma smiled a little to herself. :: I knew he couldn't be that wimpy. Good for you, for beating that guy with such an awful name.::  
  
"See something you like?" The voice beside her ear made Bulma jump up out if her seat. She looked around frantically, spotting Mona laughing her head off behind her.  
  
"You little..! Grr, I could have turned around and whacked you upside the head. I think I should!"  
  
"No, no, please. But I couldn't resist, you know me. "  
  
"Well, ok then. So, what do you think of this little shenanigan? Pretty dumb of someone, eh?"  
  
"Yeah, *really* dumb I'd say. Do you know the kid who just won, was that why you were smiling? Oh, I know! I bet Bulma Briefs finally went and got herself a boyfriend! Let me be the first to congratulate him then." Mona said, moving toward the ring.  
  
"Mona, no! I haven't got a boyfriend. We just go to the same school, that's all. He got me a detention." She scowled at that memory.  
  
"Oh, wanted to spend more time with you, I bet."  
  
"No! He ran into me and then ran away when the teacher came out. Jerk!"  
  
"Yeah, coward. Surprised he came to this then."  
  
"Uh-huh. I was too. So, how's the band doing? You guys got any big gigs yet?" Mona was just about to respond when the speakers crackled and the first song started blasting out of them.  
  
"I'll see you after the show?" Mona shouted at Bulma. Bulma nodded a vigorous 'yes'. She planned on staying all night and then cruising with whoever felt like it. ::Ahhh, now this is much better.::  
  
And Joe says it's all poison, except for heroin, heroin is okay.  
  
  
  
Okay, there ends chap 5. Whew! Turned out a lot longer than I thought. The punks in Bulma's area may not be exactly what you guys think, but it's my story, so I'm making them how I want. Nya, nya, nya! Seriously, I don't want any load of crap about them not being "true" punks. And if you liked this chapter, good for you! *hands you a little gold star * You can express your gratitude by clicking that little button in the left hand corner of the screen. C'mon, you know you want to! Adios! ^-^ 


	6. *Author's Notes*

THESE ARE JUST AUTHOR'S NOTES!!!! This is not a real update, but a kind-of experiment. I have put chapters four and five up, but only three people have reviewed them! Wahhhhh! I think that more would have read them, given how you all seemed to like it in the reviews. I was thinking that maybe it was when I chose to upload them (early Saturday afternoons, EST). So now I'm trying this. Don't worry though; I will start work on chap 6 as soon as I read through the rest of them to get a sense of continuity. Thanx! ^-^ 


	7. Something Old, Something New

Hi there, back again. This chap might be a little short, but I wanted to put it out before I leave. I get to go to St. Louis for 4 days!! Sure, it's a school trip, but it'll be my first time out of the tri-state area (Michigan, Ohio and Indiana). Hopefully be the time I get back, there will be a new chapter to type up and post! Thanks to all who reviewed, now here it is!  
  
You know the drill.  
  
Something Old, Something New  
  
The band's first set had ended and Bulma headed toward the bar to get a drink. She had placed her order and was waiting for it when she felt someone staring at her. She tried to ignore it, thinking it was some old guy leftover. The sensation persisted, however, so she got her drink and turned on her stool to survey the room. No obvious head turns gave her "admirer" away, so she looked back to the stage. The band members were beginning to re-tune when she felt someone come to stand behind her. :: Ha, I bet its Mona, trying to scare me again. Well, I'm just going to tell her that it's not going to work right now::  
  
Bulma had barely finished her line of thinking when the person behind her ordered their drink. She nearly fell off her stool when she realized what she'd almost done. The person behind her was none other than Vegeta Baryn. :: Oh, Kami!!! What did I almost do?! Agh, you would've looked like such an idiot, Bulma! It's a good thing he started talking, otherwise... Man, I would've been in for it when Mona found out.:: She popped back to reality to find that Vegeta had moved to the stool in front of her and was staring at her oddly.  
  
"What're you staring at?" she asked rudely.  
  
"What were you doing, woman? You looked lost, or mentally retarded." Vegeta replied with equal bite.  
  
"None of your business, ass. Though I bet you were staring at me because you think I'm beautiful." Bulma decided to have a little fun with this opportunity, at his expense, of course.  
  
"Why would anyone think that? I was transfixed by the parody of human flesh you call your face." Bulma was stunned into silence by his remark. :: Auh! How dare he?! Agggrrrhh, he's going to get it!:: Unfortunately, her reserve of insults appeared to have deserted her. She glared at him until she could think of something appropriately horrid.  
  
"What's the matter, woman? Cat got your tongue?" Vegeta returned her glare with a slight smirk.  
  
"I simply do not deign to dignify that completely untrue remark with a response."  
  
"Hn, you can't confuse me with your big words, woman.: Vegeta said, setting his drink on the bar to cross his arms over his chest and look tough.  
  
"That's surprising, considering that you fought in that stupid 'wrestling' match."  
  
"Do you have something against organized fighting?" he asked venomously. His posture became more defensive and his brow furrowed.  
  
"Not against actual wrestling, or martial arts, or boxing, no. But against fat, drunk, old men in silly costumes bashing about, now that I have a lot against. Especially when they use choreographed matches." Vegeta considered her words for a moment, one Bulma took to sip her drink and think. :: Hm, does he think the same way? I didn't take him to be a muscle-bound obsessive fan. Guess I'll have to wait and hear what he says.:: A sudden thought popped into Bulma's mind. :: Kami, what if Mona sees me talking to him? I'll never hear the end of it!::  
  
She had just launched into a fervent prayer that Mona was backstage setting up when Vegeta shook his head and smirked at her.  
  
"I never pegged you to be such a fighting fan."  
  
"Just goes to show that you can't judge a book by it's cover." Bulma replied, shrugging.  
  
"I am no fan of this type of combat, either. But he said he would agree to anything I picked, so I chose one I happened to be good at. It's his fault he wasn't well-schooled in all forms."  
  
"Do you do this sort-of thing often? Going around bars, fighting anyone?"  
  
"No."  
  
"So, do you belong to a club or something?" :: Geez, it's like pulling teeth trying to get him to answer. Why am I even bothering?::  
  
"No. I fight for myself. You could call it my hobby."  
  
"Ah, an ...interesting thing to do in your spare time. I would've expected you to crochet, or do needlework." Bulma managed to keep her expression still, despite the fact that he was clearly puzzled. :: Kami, he looks like he thinks I'm serious!::  
  
"It was a joke, Vegeta. Supposed to be funny, you know, haha?" He still didn't look like he got it.  
  
"It wasn't very funny, woman. You're lucky you're still sitting there.""  
  
"I highly doubt that. And I have a name, you know. It's not 'woman' either, it's Bulma."  
  
"I'll call you whatever I damn well please! And I may yet toss you across the room!" His eyes flashed in anger and his fists tightened.  
  
"Hey, hey, I didn't mean anything. I've no doubt you could beat me up easily. I just don't happen to enjoy being called 'woman'." Vegeta seemed to relax a little at her words. She mentally wiped her brow. :: Woah, what was that all about? I didn't think it was that big a deal, Probably his tough stuff attitude coming through.::  
  
"Would you enjoy girl, or child or hey you, any better?" he asked with a sneer.  
  
"No, I would not. Bulma is just fine, thank you."  
  
"Too bad, woman. I don't feel like calling you by name. I may not even go to the trouble of remembering it." Bulma couldn't believe this jerk. :: Who does he think he is? No one talks to me like that! He better apologize or he's going to pay.::  
  
"Fine, asswipe. I just may have to call you 'The Bashing Baryn' or some such nonsense then. Perhaps you'll even get a spandex costume. In pink." She saw his eyes widen in horror at the mention of spandex, and nearly pop out of his head when she said "pink". Bulma decided to pursue this opportunity.  
  
"Maybe you'll 'accidentally' forget it when you go to school. And of course, I'll be courteous enough to bring you a replacement. In the middle of class."  
  
"I doubt you'd do any such thing, woman. You don't have the guts." Vegeta said nervously. :: Huh, so I'm getting to you? Let's see just how much it takes.::  
  
"Wanna bet? I can go place the order now." she said, moving to get up and head to the pay phone.  
  
"N-no, that's quite alright."  
  
"Thought so. What's my name then?"  
  
"Ballza or something like that." Bulma glared daggers (AN: I've always wanted to say that.) at him.  
  
"Kidding. It's Bulma."  
  
"There, now was that so hard?" When he didn't respond, she continued. "I didn't think so." Vegeta appeared to be at a loss for words as he continued to stare at her. Finally, he spoke.  
  
"You are possibly the most annoying creature on this planet."  
  
"Coming from you, I'll take that as a compliment, although I don't think it's true. There are lots more people more annoying than I am. Animals, too."  
  
"If there are, I've yet to meet them."  
  
"Ok, enough about me. What are you doing here? Besides fighting, of course. Decide to stay and listen to some actual music?"  
  
"I have nothing better to so, so I thought I'd stick around and better estimate the number of imbeciles in this town."  
  
"Gee, thanks for the compliments, Vegeta. You're just such a swell guy." Vegeta blinked at her and for a second Bulma didn't think he got her. "Joke, Vegeta, trying to get you to-"  
  
"Yes, I know that, woman. I didn't respond because it was so tremendously unfunny. You want me to laugh to make your ego feel better?"  
  
"No, I don't need you to laugh, you-" Once again, Bulma was interrupted, this time by the squeal of an amplifier. :: Good, now maybe he'll leave me alone. Butt Muncher's on now and I just KNOW Mona will see me and tease me forever.::  
  
"It looks like they've finally decided to get on with this circus." Vegeta remarked scathingly.  
  
"This is my friend's band, so I'd appreciate it if you could keep your comments to yourself, ok?" Bulma had to shout the last few words as the band started their set. :: Cool, start out with my favorite. Damn, too bad he's here, otherwise I'd get out there and the pit. But I want to avoid his oh-so- witty commentary later so, I won't.:: 


	8. Beginnings

Ok, I know I said I'd have a chap when I got back, but I just didn't have time!! The bus ride was taken up with sleeping and every other minute of our day was planned out. So I have been working on this chap all week. I had a minor case of blockage in the middle, but I think I've worked through it. It's kinda short, but it's got a good end *mwahahhaa *!!  
  
Haven't you figured this out by now? It's not mine!!!  
  
Beginnings  
  
Luckily enough for Bulma, the show ended early that night; one of the bands had broken up that afternoon. She hung around the bar for about an hour after the last song, talking to her friends and waiting for the parking lot to clear. Mona had to pack up the equipment and clean up, but then she had promised to go cruising with Bulma.  
  
"Hey Smurf," she said, coming up behind Bulma and scaring her once again.  
  
"Hey there. Got all the stuff put away?"  
  
"Yeah, eventually. I don't have the guys trained as well as I thought."  
  
"Well, maybe a shock collar would help the process along. You ready to go?"  
  
"Um, I wanted to talk to you about that. See, they follow direction so badly, with an apparent lack of common sense, that Dave and Adam messed up their backs and Tim twisted his ankle pretty badly. (AN: ButtMuncher is a quartet and those are the other members, just in case it was confusing.) Therefore, I'm the only one well enough to drive us home." Mona lapsed into an uneasy silence.  
  
"Hey, it's no big deal. I can sneak back home or go someplace else. I'll find something to do."  
  
"Sorry about dropping out on you like this, it's just that-"  
  
"If you let one of them drive, it'd take forever and they'd be libel to get in an accident."  
  
"Exactly. Thanks for understanding, Bulma. See ya next Saturday?"  
  
"Wouldn't miss it. Bye." Mona waved over her shoulder as she exited out the back. Bulma waved back, then plopped onto her stool. ::Yeah, 'I'll find something to do'. Riiight. As if there's anything to do this late by yourself.:: (AN: Let's say its midnight. And she's in one of the smaller suburbs, so there isn't anything open except bars and gas stations.) Bulma looked around the room, wondering if there was anyone she knew well enough to hang out with. ::Great, just my luck. No one here that I know more than their name. Wait a minute, maybe-:: She stopped herself from finishing that crazy thought. :: Ahh! How did I just almost think that Vegeta would drive around with me?! NO! I just thought it!:: She clapped a mental hand over her mouth, horrified that she even thought such a thing. ::Bulma, what have you come to? Not that he would, even if you had asked him. Although it didn't sound like he hated your guts as much as everyone else's...no, don't even think it. You'll just set yourself up for disappointment.::  
  
Vegeta had stayed for the whole show, but after the first act he made his way to a back corner and lurked there. Bulma hadn't seen him leave yet, but that didn't necessarily mean he was still in the club. :: Why not take a chance, see if he's still here and ask him? ::said a voice in Bulma's head. (AN: No, Bulma is not a raving lunatic. It's just her alter- ego thing speaking up.) ::After all, the worst he could do is say no, right?:: She mulled that over for a bit. ::No, actually, the worst he could do to me is take offense and put me through the wall like he said he was going to. But....I guess I'll take a chance. It might be entertaining, since there's nothing else to do.:: Bulma got up and started meandering slowly towards his corner. She didn't want to stride right over there purposefully, that would attract too much attention. Instead, she made it look like a natural progression around the room. Her palms were sweaty by the time she was halfway there and she was sure once she stopped, her knees would knock together. She approached Vegeta with a fair amount of caution, trying to keep her demeanor cool and collected.  
  
"I see you're still around." she said to break the ice. ::No, Bulma! Now you made it sound like you don't want him here!::  
  
Vegeta grunted in acknowledgment of her presence and the fact that she had spoken.  
  
"Enjoy the show?" Another non-committal grunt. ::Damn, I thought that would've required at least a yes or no.::  
  
"Well, since you're still here, I'm assuming that means you liked it enough to stay, even if you won't admit it. Perhaps there was...something, that caught your eye?" Vegeta tilted his head slightly to better glare at her.  
  
"If you mean that I found some whore I'm waiting around for, no. Though I wouldn't object to such a deal." ::What a pig!:: Bulma mentally shrieked. ::How did I EVER think that he was an interesting guy?! I must be going batty!::  
  
"Since that's the way you choose to take an innocent comment-"  
  
"It was just a joke, woman. You know, those stupid comments you seem to be so fond of?"  
  
"Not even funny, Vegeta. If you were serious I would've-"  
  
"Would've what? There's nothing a weakling like yourself could possibly do to me."  
  
"Maybe not by myself, no. But I've got something you don't appear to have many of. Other than brain cells, of course."  
  
"And what might that be?" he inquired smugly.  
  
"Friends. Any number of who would come back me up in a second."  
  
"You think I can't handle you AND your puny friends? Pah, you're stupider than I thought." Vegeta had stood up some time ago, perhaps thinking that he'd be more imposing. Bulma was now stepping deliberately closer, her hands balling into fists.  
  
"You wanna go? Fine, jackass, let's go outside right now." Maybe there was something in her tone, or the icy glare of her eyes, but Vegeta actually took a step back. ::Whoa, that's really freaky. Am I that scary? Or is there some big guy behind me?::  
  
"Bulma-" Hearing him use her name freely made Bulma stop right where she was, and a look of astonishment to spread over her features.  
  
"Bulma, it was just a joke. You don't have to get all worked up over it."  
  
"JUST a JOKE!! First, you make rude comments, then you insult my intelligence and then, most importantly, you insult my friends. I may not have many of them, but those I do have get defended by me, in any way necessary." Vegeta sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"If it will make you any less bent on killing me, woman, I didn't mean any of it."  
  
"Yo-you didn't?"  
  
"Are you deaf, woman? I said I didn't mean it." Bulma was having trouble absorbing his words. ::He, he actually admitted to having done something wrong. Vegeta may not have said that he was wrong, but the way he acted gave it all away. Now, I could be mean and toss it back in his face...but I'm just not that evil. Besides, I'm the one who came over here to talk to to him.::  
  
"No, I'm not deaf, but thanks for asking." Vegeta sat back down, crossed his arms and "hmph"ed, turning his head to look at the stage.  
  
"I didn't come over here just to ask why you stayed, although that was part of it. I, well, I was maybe wondering..."  
  
"Spit it out, woman! wondering what?"  
  
"I was just interested in seeing what you were going to do, because my friends left and I don't want to go home and you're the only person here I know." she said in a rush. Vegeta turned back to look at her, blinking slowly, as if he were having trouble processing her request. He seemed to take forever and Bulma was getting ready to leave when he finally spoke.  
  
"Alright, I'll come with you, woman."  
  
"Thank you, Vegeta!" she nearly screamed, keeping herself from jumping up and down and clapping her hands.  
  
"Only because I have nothing better to do, mind you. And not because I still feel guilty or anything."  
  
"Right." ::Well,:: thought Bulma, ::that was rather easy. Nice that we came to an understanding.::  
  
"Do you have a car here?" Vegeta shook his head no.  
  
"Okay then, we'll take mine. Just let me go grab my coat and we can get out of here."  
  
"Fine, go do it then." Bulma nearly skipped back to her seat. ::Hahahaha, he agreed! why did I ever think it was going to be hard?:: She pulled her jacket on, checked to make sure she had everything and looked for Vegeta. She saw him waiting by the door and began weaving her way through the tables. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind, her arms pinned behind her and a hand slapped over her mouth. She kicked out wildly and tried to scream. Her captor turned her around to face him. Bulma could tell he must have been one of the fighters from earlier and it looked like he'd brought some of his friends. She aimed a kick at his groin, but switched direction at the last minute and stomped on his instep. He grabbed his foot in pain, letting go of her in the process.  
  
Bulma turned to run for the door, but his friends jumped her and shoved her down in a chair, covering her mouth once again. ::VEGETA!!!!: she screamed in her head. ::Get over here and HELP ME!!::  
  
*mwahahahah * My very first cliffhanger. Is it a good one? Tell me what you think by clicking that little button in the corner! Thanks for reading ^_^ 


	9. The Knights of Huh

More evil laughter is heard.* Heeheeheehee! I left you guys with a cilffie! And judging by the anguished screams, it was pretty darn good. Ok, here's the end of your torture..... at least until I'm in the mood for another cliffhanger!  
  
Faith, to answer your question, "Yes, Virginia, there is a Santa!" Ok, for your real question, PocketMouse suggested "Byrne" as Veggie's last name, having to do with his 'do, I'm guessing. "Prince" was also a suggestion, but I didn't want to go with the obvious. So I picked another medieval title-thinger, "Baron" and used some creative spelling. I'm not exactly sure where a baron is on the scale of things, but below a lord for sure. Hope that answers your question-it's probably more than you ever wanted to know!  
  
In this chap I'll switch between Bulma and Vegeta's point of view. Vegeta's thoughts are also made known. A little bit of review: Bulma was pinned by some dude and escaped, only to be re-caught by his buddies. Last we knew, she was trying her darndest to use telepathy.  
  
Ok, ok. You caught me, I own DBZ. Of course not!!!!!  
  
1 The Knights Of Huh  
  
Bulma couldn't move her head because of the grip on her jaw, but she rolled her eyes and glared frantically at the back of Vegeta's head. ::C'mon, be your alert self and notice that something's up!! Just look towards the stage, convince yourself you heard something, anything!:: She quickly glanced back to her attackers; two were helping the leader to his feet and two more held her tight in the chair. The leader brushed off the proffered help, getting to his feet and giving her a glare to strip paint(AN: Cheesy, I know.) ::Wait a sec... I've seen that guy somewhere before. Recently, too. I know! That's Spartacus, the dude that Vegeta beat in an eye blink. Why's he after me? Does he think he'll get to Vegeta this way?:: She quickly shifted her gaze back to the doorway. Vegeta was beginning to look impatient. ::Look this way, idiot!! See if I've got my coat yet!! Agghhh, just HURRY UP!!!::  
  
He finally sighed and shifted position, his eyes sweeping over the room. ::Where has that woman gone? How long does it take her to fetch a coat? Maybe she-:: He cut himself off when he saw the spectacle near the wall. ::What the fuck has she gotten herself into?!:: He rapidly assessed the situation: Bulma may or may not have done something to provoke the thugs, but it was clear that she was in trouble now and not in a position to get herself out of it. That meant Vegeta had better go rescue her, otherwise she was libel to be carried off.  
  
All of his thinking had taken place in less than a minute. He decided not to charge blindly in with fists swinging, he wasn't in the mood for a barroom brawl. Instead, he'd take the diplomatic route and ask why they were holding Bulma and would they consider letting her go. He uncrossed his arms and semi-sauntered over to the table.  
  
"Hello, gentlemen. Is there a problem here?" he inquired. The brutes exchanged glances before they all deferred to Spartacus.  
  
"No, we've got it all under control."  
  
"Really, because it didn't look like that a while ago." Vegeta said cuttingly.  
  
"Trust me pal, we do. Now, since this is none of your business, I suggest you scram."  
  
"Oh, but it is my business." Spartacus made no response, merely raised an eyebrow, so Vegeta continued. "That's my friend you have there."  
  
"'Friend', is that the polite term?" Now it was Vegeta's turn to lift a brow in query. "when I was younger, we just called 'em like we saw 'em- whores." Bulma's face turned a livid shade of red and she squirmed in her chair, trying to get out. ::Feisty one.:: Vegeta thought ::But I can't blame her for wanting to deck him.::  
  
"I'm afraid your wrong on that account. What she does in her spare time, I don't know, but I know that she's not serving in that capacity right now." Spartacus searched Vegeta's face. looking for evidence of a lie. Apparently satisfied that Vegeta's story was the truth, he tried a different angle.  
  
"Not serving in that capacity, or just not getting paid for it?"  
  
"If, by that crude remark, you mean that she and I have some sort of romantic relationship, my response is another no." Spartacus had run out of ideas and was getting frustrated.  
  
"Well, if she's not screwing you, why's she so important?"  
  
"We're friends."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Friends help each other out. Plus, she'll owe me big later." ::And I'm not lying about that, Bulma. I don't stick my neck out for just anyone. This is going to be one LARGE favor you owe me. If I can get you out, that is.::  
  
Spartacus didn't look like he was buying it. "Is that all that's in it for you?"  
  
"Yes. Now, will you tell your oafs to let her go?" Vegeta was beginning to feel impatient. ::I thought this would be over a lot sooner. What does he want with her anyway?::  
  
"No." Vegeta was a bit taken aback by Spartacus's definite refusal.  
  
"Why not? Is there any good reason for you to keep her?"  
  
"Yeah. It'd be better if she was fucking you, but we'll take what we can get." His cryptic remark puzzled Vegeta even more. ::What do they want from her? Do they think they can get information about me by questioning her? Nicely, of course.::  
  
"And what might that be?" Spartacus chuckled to himself and soon his henchmen joined in. The sight of five middle-aged, overweight men guffawing loudly was something Vegeta never wanted to see again in his lifetime. ::Come on, Vegeta, think! what do they want Bulma for? Beside the obvious. Do they think they can use her against me? Pah, as if I would be that weak, to allow compassion to influence my decisions. No, it must be something else.::  
  
"Do you have any good reason for keeping her?" Spartacus nodded. "Am I going to have to guess, or will you be cooperative and tell me. Before I beat you into a pulp."  
  
"You couldn't do that. But I'm in a good mood today, so I'll tell you anyway. If we take her with us and do a little 'creative interviewing', you'll soon agree to whatever we want." It was Spartacus's turn to smirk now.  
  
"Really, is that so? I'll just break down like a little baby, is that what you think? You're wrong. I don't know what you want from me, but you'll never get it.""  
  
"Yes we will. We know just how to play you, pretty boy. So start listening, unless you want your 'friend' here to start hurting." ::So I was right. By hurting the woman, they think they can get to me. Now, if that was true. which it isn't, I'd probably beat them right here. What would they do if it wasn't true? ::  
  
"What happens if I say I couldn't give a shit what you do to her?" Vegeta thought that if he acted uninterested they might lose interest in her and just let her go- a reverse psychology type thing. At least that's what he hoped.  
  
"I think you do care. But if what you say is true, we'd have some fun with her and toss what's left into the trash. That's where whores like her belong." ::Damn:: Vegeta thought. ::That back fired royally. What do I do now?::  
  
"So, what's it gonna be, wuss? Do what we want, or the bitch here gets it." Vegeta considered the situation for a minute. ::Well, I don't particularly want to fight, so I'll just play along and see what they want.:: He let his posture sag a little, like he was admitting defeat.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked in a monotone. Spartacus's smirk grew and his thugs gave each other high-fives. ::What a lame bunch.::  
  
"I'm glad you decided to see our reasoning. The item we desire is very rare, nearly impossible to find. Nevertheless, you need to deliver it to the back of the bar by midnight tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, fine, it'll be here. Now, what is it?"  
  
"A shrubbery." (AN: *evil obsessive laughter can be heard in the background * No, I don't own Monty Python and the Holy Grail either, but this hit me in the middle of the night and I had to use it. A little bit of humor in a semi-serious part. If you haven't seen this movie, I highly recommend it. British humor is something else!)  
  
"A...shrubbery. Like a bush?" Vegeta was stunned. ::What the hell do they want a shrubbery for? Is this some kind of joke?::  
  
"Yes. Not just any shrubbery, though, it must be...rabbit shaped."  
  
"You want a bush shaped like a bunny in exchange for this woman? Alright, where's the catch?" It was Spartacus's turn to look confused now.  
  
"Catch? There is no catch. It's the only one missing from my collection."  
  
"You collect bushes?" (AN: Get your mind out of the gutter!!)  
  
"Not 'bushes'. Shrubberies. Your time's running out, I suggest you get a move on." Vegeta couldn't believe what he was hearing. ::They want me to go find them a bunny bush? This is insane! What kinda shit are they on? I don't have time for this.::  
  
"You know what? I really don't care how much time I have left. I'm not finding you a bush; the deal's off. Now, let her go and get out of my way."  
  
"No. I don't believe that you could hurt even Caesar over there, and he's the weakest of us here."  
  
"You're stupider than I gave you credit for. Don't you remember how I knocked you cold without thinking? Obviously not, so I think you need a refresher." Vegeta taunted as he moved slowly into a fighting stance. Spartacus wasn't taking him seriously, tossing his head back and laughing uproariously. So he was understandably startled when Vegeta's fist hit him square in the gut. He'd barely recovered when Vegeta punched him in the stomach, head and kicked his legs out from under him in rapid succession. Caesar and his pals holding Bulma were so stunned they loosened their hold on her. She took the opportunity to leap out of the chair, grab hold of the back and send it flying toward the nearest head.  
  
Spartacus was lying prone on the floor, struggling to get up. Vegeta delivered a quick kick to the side of his head, rendering him unconscious. The brute Bulma had taken out with the chair was also knocked out. She was now grappling with Caesar. Vegeta thought she looked like she was holding her own, but the last oaf was coming up behind her. ::Can't have him ruining all her fun. I'll go take care of him.:: The man jumped when Vegeta came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around , startled, and connected solidly with Vegeta's fist. Instantly he dropped to the floor, clocking his head on the table on his way down. ::That was too easy.:: thought Vegeta as he sat down in a chair. ::I hope that woman hurries up, someone's most likely called the cops and I want to get the hell out of here before they arrive.::  
  
While Vegeta had been cleaning up, Bulma was having fun tormenting Caesar. She was no match for him in strength, but he was big and slow where she was small and quick. She used this to her advantage, running circles around him, dashing in and kicking him in the groin and then getting out of the way. It wasn't long before he was exhausted. ::Aw, he's getting too slow, it's no fun anymore. I suppose I'll put him out of his misery now. We should probably clear out, too. Don't want to stick around and get pinned with the damages.:: Bulma grabbed an empty bottle from a nearby table and broke it hard over Caesar's head. He fell like a stone and she wiped her hands clean.  
  
"Are you finished now, woman? You've taken forever."  
  
"Yes, I'm done. We'd better get going before the cops show up or someone sticks us with the bill to fix all this."  
  
"Exactly." Vegeta agreed as he got up and headed for the door. They'd both forgotten that there had been FIVE brutes to start out with. The last one jumped out of the shadows as Vegeta crossed the threshold. Vegeta just sighed and rolled his eyes as he tossed the man into a wall.  
  
"You think he'd have learned."  
  
"Well, they weren't exactly the brightest bunch." Bulma replied. "You still up to hitting the town? I wouldn't want to wear you out after you exerted yourself saving little ol' me." Vegeta gave a derisive snort.  
  
"That barely qualifies as a warm up. Are you sure it's not you who's worn out?"  
  
"Well, normally I'd lie and say I'm fine, but I don't really feel like partying after this."  
  
"Good. If you had, I would have been forced to tag along."  
  
"Are you just going to go home then?" For some reason she couldn't identify, Bulma didn't want him to leave just yet.  
  
"No." Was it just her imagination, or did he sound angry at the mention of home? "I might go to a friend's, or the movies."  
  
"Oh. Well, I'm just going to sneak back home and watch something there. You could come along." Vegeta looked as if he were about to refuse. "You could get something to eat, kind of a 'thank you' for helping me out." Vegeta sighed heavily, but Bulma could tell he'd perked up at the opportunity for a meal.  
  
"Fine, woman. Since you obviously can't take a hint and will just keep bugging me, I'll come with you. I did more than help you out, though. You'd probably their little plaything right now if it weren't for me." Vegeta hid a smirk as Bulma responded exactly the way he'd predicted: her face turned red with anger, her eyes sparked and her hands clenched into fists.  
  
"You- you-"  
  
"You're just too easy, woman. It's no fun if you take everything so seriously. Lighten up a little." Bulma sighed exasperatedly and opened the driver's door to get in her car.  
  
"Get in and shut up. Don't mess with the radio either."  
  
The ride to Bulma's house was spent in silence. She stopped briefly outside the gates to enter her code so the alarm wouldn't sound. Vegeta looked puzzled when the gates opened and she slowly pulled up the driveway.  
  
"What are you doing, woman?"  
  
"Pulling in my driveway, what does it look like?"  
  
"You're messing with me now."  
  
"What do you mean, Vegeta?"  
  
"This isn't your house."  
  
"Yes, it is. Stop being such a joker, you're scaring me."  
  
"No, you stop. Turn around and get out of here before the guards come."  
  
"Vegeta!!" Bulma snapped. "This is my house. I've lived here nearly all my life, you think I wouldn't know it?"  
  
"But this is Capsule Corp., home to the richest family in probably the whole country!"  
  
"Yep, that's us."  
  
"You?"  
  
"Yeah, me, Bulma Briefs."  
  
"You mean the Dr.Briefs- "  
  
"My one and only father. What's the matter, Veg-head?"  
  
"I can't believe that a dork like you is the heir to Capsule" Vegeta lied. ::She's Dr. Briefs's daughter? So that's where she got all her smarts. It's funny, but I imagined the 'Daughter of Capsule' to be some kind of rich, airhead bimbo. She couldn't be farther from that- and that's a good thing.::  
  
Bulma had parked in the garage, turned the car off and was waiting for Vegeta to open his door. "Shut it quietly, but make sure it catches. we don't have to go through the main house, I've got my own wing."  
  
"Oh." was all Vegeta could say. ::Her own wing. And she says it like anyone else would say their own room.::  
  
"Yeah. Mom should be fast asleep by now, but we can't be too noisy because the guards know I'm supposed to be gone." They headed up the stairs in the dark. Bulma entered another code into a keypad at the top to open a door in front of them. Down another hallway, around a corner and they stopped in front of a nondescript door. This time Bulma had to submit to a retina scan and have her thumbprint matched before the door would let them through. It slid into the wall with a "whoosh" and they stepped through.  
  
"Welcome to my humble abode."  
  
  
  
And so ends another chapter. Hope you all liked it, look for a peek into Vegeta's past in the next one!! Now go ahead and review, it just makes my day!! ^-^ 


	10. Vegeta the Porn Star?!

Hola amigos! I don't have much to say this time, but thank you to those who reviewed. Without further delay, here's chapter 9!!!  
  
Not mine.  
  
Vegeta the Porn Star?!  
  
Vegeta stepped in and the door closed behind him. Soft lights had come on automatically and Bulma left then dim. They were in a short entryway with doors to other rooms. Directly in front of Vegeta was the living room/kitchen area. On his left the door to the bathroom was open, but the one past it was closed. Immediately to his right was the door to Bulma's bedroom. It was ajar and he got a glimpse of clutter before Bulma ushered him into the living room.  
  
There was very little furniture in the room, but that present was low to the ground. Large pillows were scattered all over a Persian rug. A long couch sat behind an oblong, green, wooden coffee table. Both faced what could only be described as an entertainment *center *. A big, flat screen TV hung on the wall above a combination DVD/VHS player. Cabinets on either side held movies, games and CDs. The stereo itself was on a shelf above the TV, but speakers were placed throughout the room. Vegeta just stood and stared for what seemed like hours.  
  
"Are you done admiring? Or should I wait until the drool makes a puddle?" Bulma asked sarcastically. Vegeta blinked and turned around to face the kitchen part of the room. "Do you want something to eat now? I'm not entirely sure what I've got. Cereal for sure, and milk. Ice cream, chocolate syrup, waffles, maple syrup, hmm, maybe some frozen stuff."  
  
"Could you check on the frozen items? I'm not hungry for breakfast or dessert yet."  
  
"Sure. Go ahead and sit wherever. I'll yell out what I've got." Vegeta nodded agreement and sat gingerly on the edge of the couch. ::Her living area is very different from what I thought.:: Vegeta had been expecting an overwhelming amount of STUFF, strategically chosen and placed to show off her wealth. ::Instead, I'm pleasantly surprised to find a room that I could be comfortable in. This woman, Bulma, she's nothing like what I expected either. Apart from the screaming, of course. I wonder why people say she's cold and stand-offish.:: Vegeta's train of thought was interrupted by a yelp from the kitchen.  
  
"OW!! Fucking chicken! I'll teach you to fall on my foot!" yelled Bulma as she threw it in the sink. "Let's see how you like being eaten!" She heard a muffled snort from the couch and spun around to glare at Vegeta. "What're you laughing at?! Do you think having a frozen bird fall on my foot is funny?!" The expression on her face sent Vegeta over the edge and he burst out laughing.  
  
" N-no. But y-you YELLING-" he managed to get out. "You threatening a frozen piece of meat that's already long dead, that's funny." he replied when he'd recovered.  
  
"Hmph. You'd better appreciate it, buddy. I was injured trying to find something for YOU to stuff in your big mouth." Bulma paused to absorb the outrage on Vegeta's face. "Now, to give you the dinner options, I've got cheese pretzels, several varieties of TV dinner, and the chicken."  
  
"I'll take a TV dinner."  
  
"Ok. Beef with mashed potatoes and fruit cocktail, chicken with corn and something that resembles oranges, or pork chop with baked beans and more fruit cocktail?"  
  
"The beef one, please."  
  
"Alrighty. I'll have the pretzels, since I'm not that hungry. You wanna come get your drink?" asked Bulma as she popped the containers into the microwave. She didn't wait for an answer, so Vegeta got up and padded over to the fridge. He opened the door and peered in at the barren shelves. Condiments and cans of pop were the only things Vegeta recognized. He pulled out a Coke for himself and asked Bulma what she wanted.  
  
"Oh, Coke's fine, thanks. It should be ready in a couple of minutes. You can go ahead and get settled. I don't care if you eat on the couch as long as you don't spill anything." Vegeta took both cans back to the living room with him, setting them on the table. Bulma could hear him tossing pillows about, but decided to ignore it, figuring he was getting comfortable. He finally gave an aggravated sigh.  
  
"Where did you hide the remote, woman?"  
  
"Oh, sorry. Should be on one of the shelves by the TV. It's silver." The microwave beeped and Bulma pulled out the trays with her fingers. She regretted it instantly as she waved them around frantically before sticking hem in her mouth. Vegeta watched with an amused smirk, but made no comments. Bulma grabbed a pair of hot pads, some silverware and carried it all into the living room. They sat in silence for a minute, both enjoying the quiet and warm food. Vegeta put his empty container on the table and sat back, flicking on the TV. Once he figured the remote out he flipped through the 100 plus channels rapidly, spending no more than a second on a single one.  
  
"Vegeta! Slow down! You're making my head hurt." He grunted by way of reply, but did slow down a little. "Wait, back up!" commanded Bulma through a mouthful of pretzel. "I like that video." Vegeta went back to one of the many music channels and watched in bemusement as Bulma sang along enthusiastically. When she hit a high note he decided it was time to change the station. Bulma took a few seconds to register the change.  
  
"Hey, I was watching that!" she protested.  
  
"No you weren't, you had your eyes closed. Besides, you're not supposed to torture guests." She made an outraged noise before retaliating.  
  
"Only someone as uncultured as yourself would call my singing torture. You should feel honored, I- oh, would you just pick something!"  
  
"I would if there was anything halfway decent on. I'm sure you spend a lot of time here, what's on Saturday nights?"  
  
"Well, it's more like Sunday morning actually, but I don't know. I watch more movies than TV. Would you mind watching one, or do you have to get home?"  
  
"No. Technically, I don't have to be home until I need some clothes." ::Damn you, Vegeta!! Why'd you just say that? Now she's going to ask questions you don't want to answer.::  
  
"Wow, must be nice, having all the freedom. I wish my parents were like that."  
  
"No, you don't." he blurted out. ::Asshole! why am I telling her all this?:: Bulma looked thoughtful, but chose not to push the subject.  
  
"Hey, Vegeta, I've been wondering something. Why did the detention teacher sound like he was sacred of you?"  
  
"Hn? Oh, him. I used to know him before I came here."  
  
"Oh?" Bulma prompted.  
  
"We worked together."  
  
"Doing what? C'mon Veg-head, don't make me beat it out of you."  
  
"He directed a movie I was in."  
  
"YOU were in a MOVIE?!?! Like, a feature film, or- Vegeta, you're not a porn star, are you?" Vegeta nearly choked on his pop from laughing at her expression.  
  
"No woman, not that kind of movie. Action films, a kung-fu type of thing. Nothing big."  
  
"Whew. Had me worried for a minute. That would've been *really * disgusting. Still, I just can't picture that stuffed shirt (AN: What a cool expression!) directing something so unintelligent. No offense or anything."  
  
"That's why he's scared of me. He turned into a geek and he doesn't want me to tell anyone about his sordid past. Of course, that was about the worst film I ever did, so I'm saving it for an appropriate occasion. Graduation sounds good." Vegeta was amazed with himself. He'd never talked this long to someone before without it being scripted. ::I've never told someone this much about me either. Why do I feel so comfortable around this woman? Damn her, she's too easy to talk to with those innocent blue eyes. They just suck you in-wait a minute, what am I saying?! I sound like a damn sappy romance novel.::  
  
"Interesting. I'll have to remember that as well. Were you very successful? I mean, I know you're not a billionaire or anything, but do you have a mansion? I bet that's why you can come and go as you please. You live in a big house and you've made so much money that your parents don't care what you do. Or-" she paused to contain her laughter, not noticing that Vegeta's expression had turned cold. "Or, they're scared of you, because you're a kung-fu star!" She leaned back into the cushions, proud of herself for figuring it all out.  
  
"No woman, it's not like that." Vegeta said sharply.  
  
"Ok then, tell me how it is."  
  
"No."  
  
"C'mon Veg-head, I'll tell you about me." Bulma clearly hadn't caught onto the fact that this wasn't a subject he wanted to discuss.  
  
"I said NO, woman!!! What part of that don't you understand?!" he yelled. His eyes had gone even blacker and his hands had unconsciously balled into fists. Bulma shrank back further into the couch, her eyes wide.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, Vegeta. I didn't mean to make you angry." Vegeta closed his eyes and took deep breaths. ::Why did she have to push so far? I didn't want to blow up like that. especially not at her.:: Vegeta, for some reason he couldn't begin to fathom, didn't want to make Bulma mad at him, or push her away like he had done so many times in the past. He cared about what she thought of him, and that frightened him more than a little.  
  
"I didn't mean to yell at you. Just don't ever ask about my family. It's not something I like to talk about." he said quietly.  
  
"Ok, I'll try to remember that." Bulma said just as quietly. "I don't like to talk about mine either, but I'm guessing it's for a completely different reason."  
  
"Let me guess, they're famous porn stars?" Bulma chuckled at his weak attempt at humor.  
  
"No, that would just be, ewww. They're just really embarrassing. Probably every kid thinks that, but how many of then can say their dad carries around a cat and their mom's named Bunny? That's just a tad too weird for my tastes. But at least they don't meet me at the end of the driveway anymore. They used to do that when I rode the bus."  
  
"Sounds like they need a hobby."  
  
"Believe me, they have plenty. They'd just drop everything to come see how their 'little baby' had survived the day. It got so bad that sometimes I would purposefully miss the bus. That way they'd send someone to get me, or at least wait until I was in the car before interrogating me. Oh, I almost forgot, do you still want to watch a movie?"  
  
"No, it's more entertaining to hear about your disjointed family."  
  
"Funny. I shouldn't do all the talking though, I know you don't want to talk about home, but you can tell me about yourself." Vegeta didn't look convinced. "Come on, I've babbled enough."  
  
"That's for sure." Vegeta muttered.  
  
"HEY!! That wasn't very nice."  
  
"Really? I wondered how long it would take you to notice."  
  
"Haven't you ever heard of being polite to your hostess? I bring you home, feed you, let you watch my TV, and all you can do is insult me? I guess there is some truth to the rumors that movie stars are snobs."  
  
"Didn't I tell you not to blabber about that, woman?"  
  
"Yeah. But I still don't think that I should have to carry on a conversation by myself."  
  
"What do you want me to talk about? Not that I will."  
  
"Tell me something about yourself. What kind of music do you like, how do you like school so far, anything." Vegeta considered her words for a moment. ::I don't particularly want to talk about myself, but complaining about school seems to be a popular pastime. Maybe she'll forget what she asked if she gets to yapping."  
  
"This school is no different from any other I've attended."  
  
"Oh?" inquired Bulma.  
  
"The classes are boring, the teachers are stupid and all the students are imbeciles." Vegeta had said all this in total seriousness, which made it even easier for Bulma to laugh.  
  
"Wow, you sounded almost normal. But I do agree with you, for the most part. Especially on the students. They're some real idiots in this school."  
  
"There is one in our grade, I can't remember his name. Very popular with the females, or at least he thinks so. Takes remedial classes, short black hair, scars on his face. Do you know who I'm talking about?"  
  
Bulma nodded with a disgusted expression. "Unfortunately, I know him all too well. Yamcha." She spat his name out like it was a piece of nasty food. Vegeta decided to jump on this little bit of information.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Do I really have to explain it to you? It was a long time ago, gah, I was such an IDIOT!"  
  
"You don't have to tell me that. It's blatantly obvious to me what a complete moron you are, practically useless."  
  
"Thank you, Vegeta, for reminding me. I don't think I'm going to tell you now. Live in ignorance, it seems to suit you." Bulma crossed her arms and stuck her chin up, acting snooty. Vegeta glared at her, then had a better idea. He'd play along all right, but not in the way she was hoping for.  
  
"Fine with me woman. I didn't want to hear it anyway." Bulma looked slightly annoyed, but managed to control any outbursts.  
  
"Fine, if that's what you want."  
  
"It is." he said stoically. ::Weak woman, she'll crack soon. I can already see her losing control.::  
  
"Good." Vegeta didn't make any response, he simply sat there with his arms crossed. Bulma straightened her posture and tried her best to look miffed, not pissed. It was a good facade, but Vegeta had much experience in reading body language; he could tell she was getting ready to explode. Bulma heaved a sigh as she uncrossed her arms and turned to face Vegeta.  
  
"Fine, I'll tell you anyway, since I can see that this is just a ploy to get me to talk."  
  
"Glad you recognize it as such. Now, about this Yamcha..." Vegeta said with half a smirk.  
  
  
  
Mwwahahahha! A semi-cliffhanger! I promise I'll try not to make you guys wait so long for the next chapter, but I'll go even faster if I have sufficient motivation!! (Read: REVIEW!!!) 


	11. Truth be Told

*sheepish look * Hello there. Sorry I haven't had an update in a while. I've been busy with a three-page report in Spanish, plus I've had a little writer's block. Excuses, excuses, I know, but I think I've worked through it. Thanks to all those who reviewed. Also, I've received a request for a mailing list. Would anyone be interested in this idea? Let me know in your review! *Boy am I smooth *  
  
Not mine, don't sue.  
  
Truth be Told  
  
"Ugh. Try not to mention his name, ok? Just that makes me soo mad." Bulma paused for Vegeta to nod in agreement. "Alright. Prepare yourself for the woeful tale of Bulma Briefs's naivety. Well, I'm about two years younger than everyone else in our class. They're 18 and I'm only 16; I skipped a couple grades in elementary school. So it was ninth grade, we were all excited about being high schoolers. And, of course, being hormonally charged, we started hooking up with anyone and everyone. I swear, some girls went through a guy every two days." She paused to take a drink of her pop.  
  
"I was young and insecure and I stupidly thought that having a boyfriend would make me better somehow. I could be one of the 'in crowd'. I tried my best to be mature and sexy, but it's really hard when you've got glasses, braces and ugly clothes. None of the guys noticed me until we got a new student." Bulma stopped her monologue, remembering the day that Yamcha came and how she decided to make him her boyfriend. Vegeta sat politely for a few moments before interrupting.  
  
"Okay, woman, enough of a stroll down memory lane. I'm assuming the new student was Yamcha?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, yes, it was him. He came in looking like a complete nerd. He tried so hard to be cool and you could see right through it. He was an extremely dumb nerd, though, so I ended up tutoring him after school. Somehow we ended up seeing a movie together. He confessed that he had been terrified of girls until just before he moved here." Vegeta snorted incredulously.  
  
"That womanizer used to be afraid of weakling onnas? It's nearly too good to be true."  
  
"Hard to believe, isn't it? Yeah, so he confessed his deepest, darkest secret to me and I had the decency not to laugh. We went to a couple more movies before he worked up the courage to ask me out. I thought this would be my chance to see what everyone was talking about. I was so STUPID!!!!!" ::Ugh, why am I telling him all this?:: Bulma wondered to herself. ::He doesn't deserve it. No, I asked him about his past, it's only fair that he get the same chance. I'm giving him way more to work with, though. Maybe I can try him another time. I wonder why he got so pissy?::  
  
Vegeta let the woman do some reminiscing. It gave him time to think about her story so far. ::How did the onna delude herself into thinking that prick would make her happy? I'm glad she recognizes how dumb she was. It sounds like she's changed a lot since then-for the better. Ah, it looks like she's returned.::  
  
"It was great in the beginning. I was convinced he was better than any other guy because he could see the real me. He made me feel...special. He was always doing sweet things: putting notes in my locker, sending me flowers. He went away over Christmas break and when he came back he'd changed somehow. I didn't see anything wrong with the way things were going, so I forgot about it. Valentine's Day came around and he told me he had something special planned. We went to a nice restaurant and then drove to a little point above the sea. It was very romantic-just like the bastard had planned. He knew it would get to me and he used that!" Bulma stopped abruptly. ::Damn! I feel like I'm going to scream or sob, maybe both. I thought I was over him. Yeah, I don't miss him, that's for sure, but I miss being a girlfriend. All those stupid, sappy, wonderful things that go along with having a boyfriend. Guess I'm not as tough as I thought.::  
  
Vegeta was surprised at the venom in her voice. ::What did he do to make her hate him so? I barely even know the onna, but I would most definitely not want her pissed at me. Strange, though, it sounded like she was going to cry at the end.::  
  
"He used me." she said quietly. "I was naive and trusted him completely. He started out innocently enough, a few kisses, some hand- holding. That was earlier in the evening. Sometimes I think he had it all planned out, move-by-move: 'kiss, tongue, fondling, then I'll have her!'. And I was stupid enough to go along with him." She paused again, wondering if she really wanted to tell Vegeta this and if she had enough strength to hold back the tears that were forming. "I didn't want to, not at first. I had a feeling that it wasn't right and I tried to tell him that. He didn't even listen to me, not really. Just mumbled something about 'everyone' doing it while he unzipped my dress. 'Everyone' was who I wanted to be, so I gave in. I ignored my good sense and let that asshole take my virginity." The tears broke free then, falling into her lap. Bulma bowed her head quickly to try and hide them, but it was too late.  
  
::This just confirms my opinions of that bakayaro.:: Vegeta thought angrily. ::only someone as self-centered and cowardly as he would take advantage of an innocent 13 year old. He never has changed in his liking for the young ones. And probably only because they haven't heard about him yet. Gah, I must be getting soft, I don't want the onna to cry. At least she hasn't broken into hysterics, but these strangled sobs are worse somehow. I didn't even make her cry and I feel bad! Well.......it was me who wanted to hear this; maybe I can get her to stop.::  
  
"Woman!" Vegeta said, more harshly than he had intended. He tried again. "Woman, stop your weeping, If you still feel this strongly, I don't feel...justified in making you tell me. I refused, so can you."  
  
"Really?" she asked, glancing up at him through reddened eyes. "That's really nice of you, Vegeta." ::Wow. He sounded like he cared about me. That's more than I ever expected; more than he planned, I bet.:: She quickly wiped her face before continuing. "Umm, if you don't mind, though, I'd actually like to go on. It helps, to talk about it." Vegeta nodded.  
  
"So, where was I? After that night he seemed happier and paid a lot more attention to me. He was so nice that I thought it wasn't such a bad trade-off. Him being wonderful lasted until the next time he wanted sex. The first couple of times I tried to get him to stop, but I always gave in. I guess I thought it was part of the price I had to pay for getting such a great guy. Towards the end of that year we were having sex virtually every night. It... it wasn't so much the physical part that was hard. I'd gotten pretty good by then. What I hated most were the emotions that came with it. I still had myself convinced that he loved me and I loved him back. It was so hideously easy to fool myself into thinking that he wanted me for something other than my body. No, that wasn't hard." Bulma spoke in a monotone, as if this was something she'd long since resigned herself to. "I hated myself. I had become just as bad as him. I needed the sex too, but for different reasons. It made me feel...whole. I was with someone who wanted me, couldn't get enough of me. It's a great feeling to be needed, it makes life worth living. Back then I thought no one in the world would care if I died, but Yamcha would. He'd miss me terribly and sink into depression. Now I know that he would notice only when I didn't come around that night and have soon replaced me." She stopped again, wondering where she wanted to take this.  
  
Vegeta still couldn't fathom why Bulma was confiding all of this in him. ::I told her she could stop, yet she continues to put herself through what are obviously painful memories. She's either stronger than I gave her credit for or more dumb than I suspect. Is she trying to get me to react? I don't believe that she wants my pity. But I do feel like I should feel something. And I think I do. I feel sorry for her, sorry she can't kill him legally! Stupid emotions! They're not helping anything.::  
  
Bulma had gone to get another pop and resettled herself on the couch. "It continued like that through the summer and the first semester of sophomore year. At the last dance of the basketball season I went to the bathroom and came back to find him hitting on some freshman girl. I got mad, but not as mad as I should have. I dragged him outside and made him explain. He came up with some stupid excuse that I can't remember now and I forgave him. I forgave him when he 'accidentally" sprayed the girl in the white t-shirt with the hose at the class car wash. I forgave him when he fell out of his chair staring at the waitress's butt. I saw what was happening, but I didn't connect the dots. Over the summer we spent more time apart and when we were together it seemed like we were fighting all the time. I'd try and set up dates, and on rare occasions so would he, but he was always running a little late or had to cancel suddenly because of a 'family emergency'. That was the summer I met ChiChi and 18. It was at a rave that I'd found somehow. 18 had dragged Chi there with her and I recognized them both from school. That was also the night Chi met Goku. He'd come with Krillen for moral support because Baldy was looking for a girl. Chi and Goku hit it off immediately. He was so sweet to her, that sticky sweetness that makes you want to gag. I realized that what Yamcha and I had was nowhere near a typical relationship. I still couldn't dump him, though. I thought I could get him to change."  
  
"If you think you could do-" Vegeta began.  
  
"Yes, I know. It was a dumb idea."  
  
"A good theory, perhaps. I was going to say that if you thought that, you're dumber than that fool."  
  
"Anyway..." Bulma continued, trying to hurry the story along. "So I tried and tried, but nothing worked. It made it worse, if anything. About two weeks into our junior year I couldn't take it anymore and I dumped him. We've been enemies ever since." Vegeta could tell that Bulma was leaving something out, but he chose not to press her for it. She'd already gone far beyond what he wanted to know.  
  
"Glad to see you found your common sense, woman." Vegeta was going to add a derogatory comment, but stopped when he saw how Bulma was sitting numbly, staring into space. It was nearly four a.m. when Vegeta looked at the clock, but he thought he'd better stay a little longer. ::I don't want the onna to have a nervous breakdown without someone around. It'd be a shame to ruin her nice furniture.:: he added to justify his actions to himself.  
  
"Onna?" he tried again, more softly. Bulma still didn't respond, nor did she when he waved his hand in front of her face. Bracing himself for a shriek of outrage, he reached out and lightly touched her on the shoulder. "Bulma?" he asked a little hesitantly. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Hmmm?" she muttered, blinking her eyes and looking like she'd just woken up. "Did you say something Vegeta?"  
  
"I just wondered if it was okay to leave you alone with all this expensive stuff." he said harshly. ::Good, doesn't sound like she heard my moment of weakness. I hope I can leave soon or I might go even softer.::  
  
"Um, yeah, I guess it's okay if you want to go. What time is it anyway?"  
  
"It's almost four in the morning. I suggest you get some sleep, onna."  
  
"Wow, you're right. It is late, or should I say early? So you're going to go now?" At Vegeta's nod she continued. " Do you need a ride, or do you want to call someone to pick you up?"  
  
"No, I can walk. It's not that far and I think the night air will do me good." The two made their way back down the hallway and the stairs. The sky was just beginning to lighten and the grass was wet with dew. They walked in silence to the gates and stood a while, each wanting to make the moment last and not sure how to. Finally the said an awkward goodbye and Bulma closed the gate behind him. Her feet crunched on the gravel as she walked back to the house with plenty to think about.  
  
  
  
  
  
Whew. That was an emotionally exhausting chapter for all involved. How will they act at school? What will Bulma's 'rents do when they find out she had a boy in her room overnight?!?! 


	12. The Morning After

Um, hi there. *sheepish looking * Sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter up-I've been busy (see bottom for a list of excuses). Thanks to all who reviewed: Sorceress Fujin, deadly sin and Saiyan Butterfly!!!  
  
The Morning After  
  
Monday morning greeted an anxious Bulma. She wondered what, if anything had changed with Vegeta. It was like being part of a conspiracy; only she slept through the part that told her how to act. She was silent through breakfast, but luckily her mother was outside gardening. Bulma wasn't in the mood for well-meaning parental pestering.  
  
::Well, if I don't leave now I'll be late and I can't do that again this year. Especially since it would attract attention. Shit, that means I'd better go. Why do I have to be so rational?:: Bulma headed up the stairs, her feet dragging. She really did not want to go to school but she knew she couldn't slack off now. Her grades wouldn't suffer if she skipped four times a week, but her participation parts would. PP were based on how often you came to class, how often you volunteered in class and what other activities you did concerning school. Class officers, sports and clubs fit into the last category, which made them seem rather mandatory. Bulma had always thought you participated if you were interested and that ensured that you put forth your best effort. ::Apparently I was wrong and the administration DOES know best after all. Imagine that.:: she thought sarcastically.  
  
Ten minutes later she pulled into a spot in the smaller parking lot. The larger one was closer to her locker, but it was also closer to the detention supervisor's room. Bulma didn't want to risk meeting him again. The smaller lot, however, was favored by the less savory characters of the school and it took a lot to make someone "less savory" in Bulma's mind. She didn't run to the doors but she didn't take a Sunday stroll either. She also made sure she never met anyone's eyes. That could be misconstrued in any number of ways and none were pleasant.  
  
::Ahh, the gauntlet portion is over, now comes the maze.:: she thought as she dodged her way through the hallways. ::We need 'no loitering' signs. You think people would have enough sense not to stand in the middle of the freakin' hallway!!!!!:: She was already pissed and the bell hadn't even rung yet. Bulma hoped she could make it through the day without causing anyone bodily harm.  
  
* * *  
  
::Why is it that high school seems to bring out the idiot in people?:: Vegeta thought sourly as he manuvered through the hallway. Most of the students were wise enough to move out of his way when they saw his glowering expression-but that was only most. The jocks mistakenly thought they were tougher than Vegeta and that it gave them the right to stand in his way. Unfortunately they were stupid enough to continue thinking this way even after Vegeta proved them wrong several times. It usually took serious injury before they learned to get out of the way when they saw him coming. ::What a waste of effort. There has to be a better way to make them leave me alone. Maybe the onna can come up with something.:: His own suggestion raised more problems, though. ::I don't want her to get the idea that I like her or anything. Not that she'd be wrong. I just don't want her to get the wrong idea.:: he quickly amended.  
  
Vegeta continued puzzling out a way to get Bulma to help him without making it look like what it was- a desperate attempt to spend more time with her. He stepped in the door just after the bell rang, but he wasn't worried about being counted tardy; this was one of the many teachers he had terrified into submission. His mind was on the first step of his plan. ::All I have to do now is talk to her at lunch. In front of all her friends, thereby sacrificing any dignity or pride I have left, while I somehow manage not to come off like a stumbling fool or a complete jerk. How do I get myself to do these things?::  
  
  
  
Again, I'm sorry this chap is soooo short. I have a point in mind to get to, but it's the getting there that's the problem!!! Some of my many excuses are that I've had two research papers due within a day of each other, we're building a new garden and I somehow made it to conference in track-I think she got me confused with a good runner. Excuses, excuses, I know. Any ideas for humorous/embarrassing incidents at school are very welcome. Also, are there any more takers for an e-mail update notice? Tell me in your review!! 


	13. Blurp Blorp

*Shadowmoon slinks onstage, trying to avoid notice * Uh, hi guys. I am really super sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. I got a job over the summer and am now in my senior year of high school, so everyone expects me to have figured out where I want to go to college and what I want to study. And I have no bleepin' idea!!! Anyway, here is an update-I know its terribly short, but I'm going to read through the story so far and hope for some inspiration. Wish me luck!!  
  
Do I look Japanese? No, so I don't own DBZ.  
  
Blurp Blorp  
  
Bulma stared down suspiciously at the glop on her lunch tray. She gave a mental shrug and moved own to the next lunch lady waiting with a spoonful of.something. :It's a good think I only eat at school a couple of times a year: she thought. :Otherwise I'd have to do some experiments on this stuff. I don't think eating this much will kill me-I hope: She came to the end of the line, paid and looked for ChiChi or 18. She spotted Krillen's bald head first and squeezed past the wall and a group of people who thought the middle of the aisle was a good place to stand and chat. "You should look into the Coast Guard," she told Krillen as she set her tray down. "Shine a light off your head and you'd be a perfect lighthouse!" Krillen pretended to look insulted while the rest of the table had a good laugh at his expense. "Yeah, but he'd have to be a lot taller!" commented 18. She took the sting out of the remark by patting his bald dome affectionately. That made him turn a deep shade of red, which in turn made the table laugh harder. "You should be the one to talk Bulma. No one could ever miss that blue hair!" Krillen shot back. This evened the score and everyone settled down to eating. Finishing their lunches didn't take long as no one ate much of the school "food." Whoever bought or brought would always have extra to share. Conversation started up again with the friends swapping stories of their weekend exploits. Bulma was content to sit and listen for once, but ChiChi noticed her silence. "Bulma, are you okay? You're really quiet today." "Maybe she had a hot date and she's busy remembering all the juicy details," was Yamcha's snide remark. "Of course, it kinda takes away from the experience when it's you and your imagination." Yamcha knew what buttons to push to make Bulma mad and he'd hit them square on the mark. Goku and 18 leapt to restrain her as she attempted to climb over the table, heading for Yamcha's throat. "C'mon guys, let me get him. I won't hurt him too badly," Bulma whined. Goku shook his head as he sat her back down. "I can understand you wanting to castrate Yamcha, "18 said, "but you don't really want to do that without proper sanitation. Who knows what -or who- he's been doing." This time it was ChiChi and Krillen who kept Yamcha from jumping over the table, though they made a great show of reluctance. Just when it looked like things were going to get out of hand, the bell rang to signal the end of lunch. Yamcha took his chances and ran for the door, disappearing into the flow of students. The rest of the gang collected their things and shuffled out to their classes. Bulma was grabbed and pulled aside as she passed through the doors. About to get really angry with Yamcha, she looked before she started flinging insults. It was Vegeta who had grabbed her. "Oh, hi. I thought you were Yamcha and I was just about ready to yell at you." "It's a good thing you didn't woman." "Yeah, I know. So anyway, why'd you grab me?" Bulma asked, trying to be noncommittal and failing dismally. Vegeta seemed to take his time answering, waiting until the halls had cleared out some. "I wanted to ask you something." "Ok, ask away." The last stragglers were running to their class and a few turned to stare at he odd couple in the corner. "Uh, would you let me use your government notes?" Vegeta asked loudly as a female student sauntered by. "Um, ok, I guess..." Bulma replied, feeling very puzzled. :I thought he was going to ask something important by the way he took so long. What is he up to?: She didn't have very long to wonder, for as soon as the girl was out of hearing distance Vegeta breathed a sigh of relief. "I don't really want your notes, woman. I just didn't want that girl to hear." Bulma wondered why, but acted like she hadn't noticed. "So what did you really want to ask me?" "Um, could you just meet me after school today? I don't want to say too much, just that it's really important. I'll be under the bleachers at the baseball field." "Um, yeah, sure. Is there anything you, uh, want me to bring?" "No, just yourself." He turned to leave, then remembered something. "Bring that screeching girl or the blonde and I won't be there." With that final thought he turned the corner, leaving a bewildered Bulma alone to get a demerit for being late. : Why does he want to meet me? And alone? I know you're up to something, Vegeta Baryn. I just hope it's something good.:  
  
  
  
Well, that's all for now folks. I may be able to get another chapter out by this weekend- it depends on how much work I do on my research paper. Thanks for reading and pretty please review!!! 


	14. The Best Laid Plans

Well, here it is at last-another chapter. I've been on Christmas break for 2 weeks and got this done and another story started. Let's just hope I can keep this up after I go back!! You may want to go back and read the last few chapters to re-familiarize yourselves as it's been so long. Please R and R like always ^_^  
  
Me no own DBZ.  
  
The Best-Laid Plans Bulma went through the rest of the day in a haze. She thought of and discarded a million possible reasons as to why Vegeta wanted to meet her, but none seemed to fit. :: Agh, I wish I could ask Chi and 18 their opinions. Then I'd just have to explain the whole story and wouldn't that give them something to bug me about? But how am I going to figure out what to do?! And why did he pretend that nothing was happening when that girl walked by?:: As Bulma remembered the girl's long blonde hair and curvy figure that she seemed to be flaunting, strange feelings of jealousy grew in her. ::That's stupid, Bulma. :: she told herself. ::Why do you care what he thinks of that other girl? It's not like you care what he thinks about you. Besides, it didn't look like he was interested. Although he did try to make it seem like he was asking me an innocent question instead of wanting to see me. Which could mean he doesn't want Blondie to think there's anything between us. And there's not, but it sickens me to think that he could want something like her. Maybe he wants to get a second opinion and some advice.:: This prospect startled Bulma so much that she just sat looking stunned when the teacher called on her. ::Well, if he thinks I'm going to give him advice about how to trap a slut like her -one's who's obviously more than willing- he's got another thing coming. Boy, will I give him a piece of my mind!:: the teacher, sensing that Bulma was not going to be returning to reality anytime soon, moved on to another student and left Bulma to fume for the rest of the period. When the final bell rang Bulma had gotten herself so worked up that she was considering not meeting Vegeta for fear of biting his head off. She made it as far as the doors to the parking lot, but stopped short when she saw Yamcha and his idiot friends hanging around. Bulma was absolutely not in the mood to deal with their crap, so she turned around and headed to the baseball field.  
  
::Where is that woman?:: Vegeta wondered again. It was already ten minutes after the bell and he was more than tired of waiting in the hot sun. ::Did she get a detention in an afternoon class? She better hurry up- the longer I stay in one place, the greater my chances of being discovered.:: Vegeta had gathered his stuff up and turned to leave when he heard someone yelling his name. He looked over his shoulder to see Bulma running across the field, face red and hair coming loose from her ponytail.  
  
"Hey, wait up!" she shouted. He set his stuff back down and waited for her to reach him and catch her breath. Bulma's book bag slid off her shoulder as se bent double, hands on her knees and panting like a dog. Vegeta watched with an amused smirk on his face. "You know, woman, if you did something other than sit on that fat ass of yours you wouldn't be so out of shape." He could tell his comment, with its oh-so-casual tone, made her angry, but she was too winded to reply. Bulma held up a finger, indicating that she had a good retort when she could speak without gasping. "It's this.stupid screwy.weather," she got out between gulps of air. "And how.would you know what .my ass.looks like if you haven't been.staring at it?" "It's impossible not to notice it. The thing's the size of a dump truck." Bulma simply shook her head, knowing that he was just making excuses. "OK, what did you want to talk to me so desperately for?" Vegeta opened his mouth to reply, but Bulma cut him off. "If it's because you want help catching that bleached blonde bimbo in the hallway, forget it. All you'd have to do is look at her and she'd be jumping down your pants." Vegeta grimaced. "Geez, woman, don't make me puke. As if I would ever want a slut like her." "Good. Well then, why'd you change the subject when she walked by? She's not a relative, is she?" "Related to a fence post, maybe, but not to me. I wanted your advice on how to get rid of her, but I didn't want her to know that." "I'm not an assassin, Vegeta. Besides, I'd think threatening her would scare her off." "It might, but I don't want to take any chance that she'll get the wrong message and keep after me. So, I need a plan to make her stop liking me and preferably become obsessed with someone else. Do you think you can help, or is it too much for your small brain?" "If I concentrate hard enough I may be able to come up with a simple plan. I make no guarantees, though; my brain may short circuit from all the strain. Just what did you have in mind?" " I just want her to stop following me. I don't care what the method is, as long as it gets results." Bulma was silent for a while, thinking of a possible plan of attack, giving Vegeta a chance to consider how he was going to configure the final plan so as to spend as much time possible with her. "Woman, much as I hate to even bring up the possibility, would us acting as a couple be enough to driver her off?" "Hmmm, with any other girl it might work, but this -what did you say her name was?" "Veronica." "A good bitchy name. Anyway, Veronica sounds like a serious stalker to me. It might just make her more determined." Bulma laughed inwardly as Vegeta's disappointment showed for a split second. ::Nice try, Veg-head, but I'm not going to be caught so easily. Man, how am I even letting myself think things like that? This heat must really be melting my brain cells.:: "I thought not," Vegeta replied with a frown. "Well, I'll leave you to come up with something. Let me know when you do." Without even a good- bye he walked off to the parking lot, first making sure you-know-who wasn't around to follow. Bulma was still staring at the spot where he'd been standing. ::And he leaves just like that? Without giving me any definite idea of what Blondie's like or how to get rid of her? He's assuming a lot, just walking off like that. I could be spiteful and encourage her to get back at him. Maybe I'll threaten him with that, though I don't actually want to talk to her.:: Deep in her thoughts, Bulma didn't hear ChiChi and 18 until they were practically on top of her. "Bulma!! What are you doing hanging out underneath the bleachers?" ChiChi yelled as she waved wildly. 18 grinned evilly as she too called out a greeting. "We just saw Vegeta leaving the parking lot-did you two have a hot afternoon rendezvous?" "Eww, no. You're disgusting, 18!" "Just checking to see if you were still all there. He's a real jerk, maybe as bad as Yamcha. " ChiChi and 18 both knew that things had been bad between Bulma and her ex, but neither knew the whole story. The only people who did were Bulma and Yamcha, but Bulma was sure that Yamcha couldn't remember the half of what had ended their relationship. Therefore, Bulma defended Vegeta's reputation. "He's not that bad, especially compared to the ass Yamcha is. Not that I'd want to spend large amounts of time with either one. I'm not a fan of self-torture!" Bulma laughed in what she hoped was a convincing manner. ::I hope this gets rid of any ideas they have about Vegeta and me. Especially any of Chi's-she can be a relentless matchmaker. :: Bulma's response marked a change to other topics. The three parted ways after nearly an hour spent making plans to meet for a girls' night out on Friday. Bulma rushed home, hoping that both her parents were keeping themselves busy and their minds off their errant daughter.  
  
  
  
She made it home to find that she had the house to herself. Dr. and Mrs. Briefs had gone out for a homecoming dinner (AN: remember, he was in America). They'd left the usual instructions: Bulma could order out, but no friends were allowed over and she couldn't go out. Bulma didn't mind too much; she had a couple projects to finish up and the quiet was nice after a day of loud teens. She finished her homework easily and had a dinner of grilled cheese, which was about the only edible food she could make. ::Hm, should I be lazy and watch something on TV, or be productive and work on something in the lab?:: Bulma debated with herself for quite some time, but decided to go to the lab. Her father had a new type of capsule he was working on and it was giving him some problems. Bulma turned up her music and worked happily for several hours. "AAHHH!!" Bulma screamed as she leaped out of her chair. She laughed weakly at herself when she looked down to find that the furry monster that'd attacked was only her father's cat. "Poor thing, I bet you haven't been fed since this afternoon. Well, seeing as how it's past 11, I think I'll quit for the night and have a snack. That sound good to you?" The little black cat meowed his agreement and led the way to the kitchen. ::Man, I have been working alone for a while. Look at me- I'm talking to a cat! Of course, he does have the entire household trained quite well. Maybe that's something to study.:: Bulma thought as she obediently opened a can of food, gagging at the smell. "Well, I'm glad you seem to like it. There's no way I'd ever eat that stuff. I'd much prefer a good ice cream sundae, which is exactly what I'm going to have." Bulma went back up to her living room, switching off her music in the lab and turning it on in her suite. She didn't want to watch any of the scheduled TV programming for Monday night and no good movies were showing so she turned on her computer. It automatically checked her e-mail and informed her that she had nine new messages waiting for her. Bulma sighed as she scanned the list. ::Why do I still get all this junk mail? Hey, there's a message from Dad- I must not have checked this in a while. Another forward from ChiChi, a note from 18 about my weekend, something from Vegeta-hold up a minute!! Vegeta sent me an e- mail!! How'd he get my address?:: Bulma was a little freaked out as she briefly contemplated whether Vegeta was a stalker himself. Finally, she recovered enough to open the message and read it. Woman I am sorry. There, are you happy I said it? Veronica is a very persistent bitch and I thought the only way to get rid of her was to get some help. Hints do not work, a flat out 'no' does not work and threats of bodily harm were met with enthusiasm. Getting her interested in someone else might work. What was the name of your baka ex again? -V  
  
Bulma read through it twice, unable to absorb what Vegeta had said. ::He apologized?! Got out of his 'oh- I- am-mightier-and-better-than-you" mindset and said he was sorry for leaving so abruptly?! This is amazing!! I wish I had someone to tell- oh great, so now do I e-mail him back, or what? Well, I guess I will, since it's the least likely way to be discovered.::  
  
Veg-head The bakayaro's name is Yamcha. Are you thinking what I'm thinking- that we set the two of them up? sounds like they'd be perfect for each other. I think I can blackmail the ass into taking her out-ooh! can sneak along and watch! How did you get my private e-mail address? Bulma(see, that's my name, not 'woman' or 'fat ass'. B-U- L-M-A)  
  
OK guys, how did you like it? I now have a definite direction to take this fic in, but of course I wanna rush to the good part! I'll try and hold myself back so all you loyal readers get a good story. Thanks for reading, now it's review time!! 


	15. Plotting Galore

Hello all!! I am sooooo incredibly sorry that I've taken forever to update. Life got a hold of me, unfortunately. Then I finally got a new chapter written and I could not get ff.net to load for the longest time. But here it is at last! Thanks to all who are reading this!!! You can always show your love and support by reviewing!!!  
  
Plotting Galore  
  
Bulma sat in a daze through the rest of her classes, pondering what Vegeta wanted to meet her for. She considered and discarded that he thought she was a drug dealer, he wanted to beat her up, wanted to make out with her or was trying to set her up with that girl from the halway. ::Hmmm, so the only ideas left are that this is all a big joke, or he needs tutoring.:: Bulma favored the former, but figured she'd go anyway just to see what he was up to. Besides, there was always the possibility that he wanted to be nice and actually talk to her.  
  
* * *  
  
Across the hall in English 12, Vegeta was wondering the same thing. :: Why did I ask her to meet me in the first place?:: he asked himself over and over again. ::Really, wanting her to help get rid of the jocks is a stupid excuse. I need to think up a better one. Damn, I'd better think of something to say when she asks about That Girl in the hallway. She may have pretended like she didn't care, but knowing Bulma she's been interrogating the whole school to find out whatever she can. I can't have her knowing the truth- then she'd never help me out.:: Vegeta thought hard, but as the final bell rang he still had no ideas for any excuses or explanations. He didn't even bother going to his locker, but ran straight to the baseball field instead.  
He'd hoped to get some extra time to think, but he had no such luck. Bulma was right on time, panting from running in the heat. She flopped down in the marginally cooler shade, only to leap back up as Vegeta emerged from the shadows.  
"I thought you were in better shape, woman. I guess you're just as weak as the rest of the other onnas around here."  
"Vegeta, I know you know that isn't true, but I don't have enough extra energy to fight you and prove it. It's too damn hot to be the first week of October."  
"Indeed. I am glad I did not join a stupid sports team." Bulma nodded her agreement, still a little winded.  
"But since you're mentioning other girls, who was that in the hall at lunch? Did you know her?" she asked. Vegeta was caught off guard by her sudden change in topic and almost told her the truth. He could see the wheels turning in Bulma's brain as he searched frantically for an idea.  
::Hmm,:: Bulma thought. :: It doesn't seem like he knows quite what to say. In fact, it looks rather like he's trying to come up with something plausible. Whatever he says, I bet it's the furthest thing from the truth.::  
"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about," Vegeta started hesitantly. "You see, she mistakenly thinks I am attracted to her. How she got that impression, I have no idea."  
::Sure you don't, Vegeta. You probably only made out with her two or three times. Why would any girl think you like her after that?:: Bulma thought sarcastically. Of course she wouldn't tell Veg-head any of this. Seeing him trying to come up with a plan was much too entertaining.  
" So you want me to help you get rid of her, is that it?" she asked. Vegeta looked relieved and Bulma wondered if he'd had a plan at all.  
"Exactly. I've tried everything I can think of short of physically harming her. That girl is dumber than a box of rocks."  
" Have you tried just telling her you don't like her?" Bulma though it would be best to start with the easy stuff.  
"Well, no," admitted a sheepish Vegeta. "The girl has got this idea so far implanted in her head that I don't want to go near her. She might try capturing me to bring home as a prize."  
"Vegeta, are you afraid of this girl? By the way, I am going to need to know this girl's name if you want me to help."  
"I am afraid of no one, onna! And besides, I don't know her whole name." The last part came out in a mumble, so Bulma wasn't sure she heard him right.  
"Wait a sec, you don't know her name?! How can you not know the girl's name if she's practically stalking you?"  
"I just don't, okay? I thought you'd be able to help, woman, but if all you're going to do is make fun of me-"  
"Vegeta. Settle down. I wasn't trying to make fun of you. I just don't see how it's possible that you don't know your stalker's name. That'll be number one on the list then."  
"List?" asked a dubious Vegeta.  
"Yes, list. I have to find out what makes this girl tick so I know how to get rid of her. I get to plat private detective!" Bulma was nearly jumping up and down in her enthusiasm, so Vegeta thought it best to control her now/  
"Woman, you do realize that this is my life you're messing with, not some TV show, right?" Bulmer didn't respond, her brain too lost in her fantasy world of trench coats and rainy nights.  
"Bulma!" Vegeta shouted into her face. It startled her so much that she threatened to topple over in her platforms. Instinctively, Vegeta reached out to catch her, grabbing her arm and pulling her close. His stinging remark was lost when he found himself face to face with her deep blue eyes. Bulma appeared to feel the same, the startled expression still on her face- eyes wide, lips slightly parted. Both fought against the urge to complete the embrace and jumped apart at the same time.  
Bulma was the first to recover. "Ah, sorry Vegeta, I guess I got a little carried away with that. So, I'll, uh, find out her name and whatever else I can tonight. When.." Bulma trailed off, unsure how to ask when they could meet without it sounding like a date.  
"You don't have to do it tonight onna. I've endured her this long, a few more days won't kill me."  
"Okay.wait, I think I've got an idea. Do you have a partner for that government project?" Vegeta shook his head 'no.' "That's it then. We can be partners, which will make it easier for me to pass info to you. PLUS, maybe this Stalker Girl will find out and be so mad that she gets sloppy!" Bulma sounded extremely proud of herself.  
"'Get sloppy?' Woman, you make it sound like she's going on a killing rampage. I had better lines on my worst movie!"  
Bulma was too unbalanced by recent events to reply, so she ignored the comment altogether.  
"Alright then. So, do you want to come over to my house after school tomorrow then? My dad had to stay an extra week in the US and I know my mom won't care. Just prepare yourself for lots of attention and annoying giggling. Trust me when I say I got my brains from my father and only my father." Vegeta agreed and Bulma said he could just ride home with her after school. They were both awkwardly getting ready to leave when Bulma remembered something important. "Oh, Vegeta! Do you know what grade this girl is in? I have to at least know that much to narrow down the search."  
"I'm not sure woman. She's not a senior or a freshman, but that's all I know."  
"VEGETA!! I need to have something solid here!" Bulma was turning pink with severe annoyance heading for full-blown anger. Vegeta, however, was too busy noticing that pink looked good on the onna. Bulma finally got fed up with his behavior, threw her arms up in the air and turned to stomp off. This shook Vegeta from his musings and he ran to catch up with her.  
"Okay, okay. Her first name's Jennifer. That's all I know." His face returned to its normal scowl. Bulma, on the other hand, turned back around with a smile on her face.  
"Finally, Vegeta, you've done something useful! Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow then!" she called as she ran off to her car, leaving a bewildered Vegeta standing at the edge of the parking lot.  
"No problem, Bulma," he replied underneath his breath.  
  
Yay!!!! A brand spanking new chapter for you all to read and love!! I already have the first part of the next one written, so hopefully I will have it up soon. R and R please!! 


	16. Truth in the Lies

Hi again!! Well, I have more time off in college than I did in high school! Of course, I still have to motivate my lazy self to write this, but here it is: a brand spanking new chapter- and it's a pretty long one! Many thanks go out to all those who have stuck with this story. You have great patience and I love you all for it!! Not mine, don't sue.  
  
Truth in the Lies  
  
Bulma played video games for a few hours after she got home. By the time she had finished Grand Theft Auto it was 7 o'clock and she was feeling pretty hungry. Bunny was at her weekly gardening club meeting and wouldn't be home for a couple of hours, so Bulma was left to her own devices. Luckily she knew the phone numbers of all the best take-out restaurants in town. She'd just settled down with her Chinese when her phone rang.  
"Hello?" asked Bulma around a mouthful of noodles.  
"Hey, Bulma, is that you? You know it's not well- mannered to talk with your mouth full."  
"Why don't you try to teach Goku that, ChiChi? He needs more help that I do." Bulma knew only ChiChi would comment on her manners- or lack thereof- with out even saying hello.  
"Oh, believe me, I've already tried and given up. That man is impossible when it comes to food!" The two friends shared a good laugh at Goku's expense, knowing he wouldn't really mind it.  
"I know you didn't call just to make fun of Goku. Sweet ChiChi would never do that!"  
"Nope, you caught me and my ulterior motive. I've got some juicy gossip to tell."  
"C'mon Chi, you know I don't go in for that. It's so stupid that people believe all that crap."  
"I'm only telling you so I can get the truth straight from the horse's mouth. I'd never bother you unless this had something to do with you."  
"What did I supposedly do now? Lemme guess, the tabloids caught me at the show Saturday and now I'm embroiled in a hotbed of drugs and sex." Normally the tabloids didn't bother Bulma, but if they had nothing else to write about, she was fair game.  
"Hm, I'll have to check on that one. Nope, this I heard from our very own high school. Supposedly a blue haired girl was seen Saturday night at a bar with a fellow notorious senior. A certain male student with outrageous black hair and a tan. These same two were seen this afternoon cavorting recklessly beneath the baseball bleachers- with out a baseball game in sight!"  
"Oh, please," Bulma snorted. "'Cavorting recklessly' is such an overstatement." ChiChi leapt on like a starving lion.  
"Aha! So you were with Mr. Vegeta Baryn this afternoon. Am I to assume that you were together Saturday night as well?" she asked in an arch tone.  
"Chi, please, now you're sounding like a tabloid. We're partners in government, that's all. He needed to know what to research so I don't have to do all the work tomorrow after sch-" Bulma stopped abruptly.  
"After school? My, my Bulma, I'd thought you'd sworn off boys for good. But you can blame you falling for a sexy martial arts movie man?"  
"How'd you know?!"  
"Oh, so Vegeta confessed his little secret already? Don't worry, Bulma, I only know because Goku's got some of his movies and is freaking out over being in the same school as 'The Vegeta Baryn.'" Bulma could just tell that ChiChi was doing air quotes to act disgusted. Chi loved Goku too much to ever be mad at him for long.  
"Hm, I wonder if Vegeta knows that. From the way he talked it sounded like he though it was still a secret."  
"Soooo?"  
"So what?," asked a perplexed Bulma.  
"You still haven't told me if Saturday night is true. You have to tell Bulma, I'm your best friend!"  
"One of them, but yes, you are my friend. Ok, ok, we were in the same bar Saturday night. I went for the punk show, but they had this fight club thing beforehand. I got there just in time to kick some middle-aged dork's ass. He stayed afterwards for the show and we got to talking. That's it, end of story." ::At least that's all that anyone needs to know about.::  
"Well.." ChiChi still sounded skeptical.  
"Honest truth, Chi. You know I'd tell you first if any thing was going on." ::If I told anyone at all. There are some things no one needs to know about.::  
"Okay, Bulma, I believe you."  
"Thanks, ChiChi," said a relieved Bulma. "So what have you been up to in the few hours since I left you?" From there the conversation turned to complaints about the enormous loads of homework teachers piled on them and how their parents just didn't understand them. By the time they said their goodbyes it was past 11 o'clock and Bulma could feel herself dozing off. ::Well, it's a good thing Vegeta said I could wait to start my research. Though he'll probably forget he said that and get all mad again. Oh well, I'd better get ready to handle his tantrum.::  
  
* * * *  
  
Across town, Vegeta was also getting ready for bed. He, however was having a little more of a problem than Bulma. ::Agghhh, why can't I get that blasted woman out of my head?? There's no reason I should keep focusing on her..her blue hair, the way her eyes light up when she's mad.MUST STOP THIS!!!!:: Vegeta paced up and down his room, hoping that would distract his mind. ::She'd better have done some research. It's not like she's has anything else more important to do. Well, maybe she hasn't and I can yell at her some more. That will make her angry..::  
"Aggggrrrhhhh!!" Vegeta let out a yell as he flopped back onto his bed. It disgusted him that he thought this much about one girl. Finding someone attractive wasn't new to him, but he'd always been able to get what he wanted and leave with no complications. With Bulma, he actually cared what she thought of him- though he had never put it into words, not even in his thoughts.  
Right now he desperately needed to get some sleep. Pacing wasn't helping; he'd only get yelled at if he tried to work out this late. Finally, nearing 3 a.m., he fell into bed with his headphones on and Limp Bizkit's "Eat you Alive" blaring in his eardrums.  
::That's right. I'm a man and I can think what the hell I want to think,:: was his last coherent thought.  
  
* * *  
*  
  
Bulma, on the other hand, fell asleep quickly, but it was not a restful sleep. Her conversation with ChiChi had brought back all the things she'd never told her friends. She always convinced herself that it was better they didn't they know, but she wanted so badly to confide in someone. The closest she'd ever come to blurting out everything was that night she talked with Vegeta.  
::Why does it have to be HIM that I want to tell everything to?! But then again, when has my life ever been easy?:: Most people wouldn't believe it, but Bulma had been through many a tough situation in her life. Ever since she'd started school, Bulma had known she would always be different from her peers. Like all school-age children, they had shunned her for being so smart. Over the years it had grown worse, culminating in a failed attempt to integrate herself by playing dumb in junior high. It had given her a few shallow friends, but Bulma had quickly tired of keeping up the show. That was just about the time Yamcha came along.  
  
::And a fat lot of good that did me.:: thought Bulma . ::I can't believe anyone really buys that high school is the best years of your life. I know no one who'd ever suffered through the public school system would ever come up with that crap.:: Like she'd told Vegeta, Yamcha had been a dream come true at first. Things had deteriorated fast, but no one knew how far down they'd gone.  
Bulma drifted in and out of a fitful sleep. She was relieved when her alarm rang. Finally, she could escape her dreams. However nightmarish they were, she knew they were true events and that made them more terrifying than anything her imagination could produce. Bulma had tried so hard to forget that time in her life that the dreams were only fragments. They seemed to have happened to a different person, or taken from the plot of a movie seen long ago. Surely the scared little girl running, crying and screaming "NO!!", with the bruises on her arms and the big bad monster chasing after her, that couldn't be Bulma.  
She tried to shake the images from her mind with a shower, but they never really left. ::Ah, no one better piss me off today, :: she thought resignedly. :: This is not going to be a good day.:: 


End file.
